Persona 4 : After End
by Hierophant Kagutsuchi
Summary: Bersama dengan Dojima Nanako dari masa depan, para anggota IT berusaha mencegah kehancuran yang akan menimpa masa depan mereka. Dapatkah mereka melakukannya? Satu demi satu kejadian tidak terduga juga siap menghadang mereka. OOC, OC, AU, mistypo, dll. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning After End

**Disclaimer : Persona 4/Arena/Golden punya ATLUS. Saya cuma numpang minjem karakternya aja.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, mistypo, dan kawan-kawan. 1st Fanfic di fandom Persona Series.**

**Time Line : Setelah True Ending Persona 4.**

* * *

Siang itu merupakan hari terakhirnya berada di kota kecil yang bernama Inaba, kota yang berada di daerah pinggiran salah satu perfektur di Jepang. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kereta listrik yang siap mengantarnya pulang ke kota besar tempatnya berasal, Tokyo. Di depan si pemuda, terlihat sekumpulan pemuda-pemudi, plus seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah menghisap rokok, seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat yang dikuncir pigtail, dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mereka mengantar kepulangan sahabat terbaik (untuk para pemuda-pemudi), keponakan terbaik (untuk si pria penghisap rokok), kakak terbaik (untuk si gadis kecil berambut pigtail), dan sekaligus "sensei" terbaik (untuk si pemuda berambut pirang) bagi mereka. Setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih serta ucapan perpisahan kepada kumpulan tersebut, pemuda berambut keperakan itu bergerak memasuki kereta yang telah siap untuk berangkat meninggalkan stasiun Yasoinaba.

"Semoga selamat sampai rumahmu, Souji! Titip salam untuk orang tuamu!" Teriak si pria sambil tersenyum kecil, masih dengan rokok di mulutnya. Dojima Ryotaro, paman dari Seta Souji, berharap keponakannya dapat mendengarnya.

Lain halnya dengan sekelompok pemuda-pemudi sahabat Souji plus gadis kecil berambut pigtail dan si pemuda pirang, mereka berlari mengikuti kereta itu hingga meninggalkan stasiun. Mereka tahu kalau sahabat mereka itu masih berdiri di depan pintu kereta, memperhatikan sahabat-sahabatnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat jalan, Partner! Jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai!" Teriak pemuda berambut oranye cerah, dengan headphone menghiasi lehernya, sambil berlari. Hanamura Yosuke, "Partner in Crime" Seta Souji selama di Inaba.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Souji! Kalau kau kembali ke sini, kita berlatih bersama lagi!" Kali ini giliran gadis berambut bob dengan warna coklat susu. Satonaka Chie, "teman seperguruan" Seta Souji yang tomboy.

"Senpai! Kembalilah ke Inaba lagi secepatnya!" Teriak pemuda berambut putih, karena di-bleach, dengan model spike. Tatsumi Kanji, mantan preman sekolah yang suka menjahit, junior yang pernah diselamatkan Souji.

"Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu kembali, Senpai!" Gadis berambut merah yang dikuncir twintail berteriak. Kujikawa Rise, idol yang untuk sementara menetap di Inaba, dan tentunya jatuh hati dengan senpai-nya yang berambut keperakan itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Senpai! Terima kasih karena telah membantu kami!" Teriak gadis maskulin berambut biru gelap pendek. Shirogane Naoto, gadis yang dijuluki "Detective Prince", yang memilih melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA Yasogami setelah ditolong Investigation Team yang dipimpin oleh Seta Souji.

"Sensei! Terima kasih atas semua pengorbananmu!" Si pemuda berambut pirang tidak mau kalah dengan yang lainnya. Teddie, penghuni dunia di balik televisi yang tertarik dengan Seta Souji dan selalu siap melayaninya setelah mengetahui kemampuan "sensei"-nya itu.

"Big broooo!" Teriak gadis kecil berambut coklat pendek yang dikuncir pigtail. Dojima Nanako, gadis kecil yang sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Souji sejak ia tinggal di Inaba.

"Souji-kun! Aku… Kau pasti kembali lagi kan? Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu kembali ke Inaba!" Terakhir, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berteriak, dengan sedikit terisak. Amagi Yukiko, calon penerus Penginapan Amagi yang juga dekat dengan Seta Souji, apalagi setelah ia ditolong pemuda itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, benih cinta mulai tertanam dan tumbuh di hatinya sejak saat itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di ujung stasiun, membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Kereta listrik yang ditumpangi Souji mulai menjauhi Stasiun Yasoinaba, membuat kumpulan itu hanya bisa melihat kereta itu semakin menjauh. Meski begitu, mereka tetap menaruh harapan untuk dapat bertemu kembali dengan pemuda yang sudah setahun tinggal di Inaba itu.

"Yukiko, teriakkan saja. Siapa tahu Souji bisa mendengarnya." Kata Chie sambil menyikut pelan sahabat baiknya itu. Dia tahu kalau sahabatnya yang berambut hitam itu menyukai "leader" mereka yang berambut keperakan. Dan saat ini dia mencoba untuk mendukungnya.

Yang dikatakan Chie membuat Yukiko terkaget. Semburat merah terlihat menghiasi wajahnya yang putih mulus. "E-eh… Kau serius, Chie?! Tapi keretanya—"

"Sudahlah, yakin saja. Kesempatan hanya datang sesekali, Yukiko." Potong Chie, masih tetap berusaha meyakinkan Yukiko. Meski begitu, di dalam benaknya, sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Tapi… tidak ada salahnya kalau mencoba kan? "Siapa tahu dia benar-benar bisa mendengarnya…" Gumamnya, untuk kali ini Chie berharap Souji punya pendengaran super.

"Baiklah." Dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, Yukiko menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian, ia berteriak dengan kencang,

"**Souji-kun! Aku menyukaimu!"**

Dan seluruh pengunjung stasiun dibuat kaget karenanya. Termasuk para anggota IT (kecuali Chie dan Yukiko) dan Dojima Nanako, yang ternganga karenanya. Begitu juga dengan Dojima Ryotaro, sampai rokok yang ada di mulutnya terjatuh. Satonaka Chie hanya terkikik geli, tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya akan berteriak sekeras itu, sedangkan Amagi Yukiko hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena malu berat. Mungkin besok akan ada headline yang berjudul "Pernyataan di Stasiun Yasoinaba" menghiasi koran-koran yang dicetak di Inaba.

* * *

**Persona 4 : After End**

**Chapter 1 : Beginning After End**

* * *

Kereta listrik itu pun mulai menjauhi stasiun yang bernama Yasoinaba. Di dalamnya terlihat pemuda berambut keperakan masih berdiri di balik pintu kereta dari sejak kereta berangkat meninggalkan stasiun, seakan tidak rela meninggalkan kota yang sudah setahun berbagi berbagai kenangan dengannya. "Semuanya…" Gumam si pemuda pelan. Matanya terlihat menerawang ke arah luar jendela pintu kereta. Entah kenapa, semburat merah tampak di wajahnya. "Aneh… Rasanya aku mendengar Yukiko berteriak kalau dia… menyukaiku…" Gumamnya pelan, masih dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah. "… Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja…" Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda itu bergerak menjauh dari pintu kereta untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan nyaman. Sayangnya, hampir semua tempat duduk di dalam kereta itu kosong, membuatnya bingung untuk memilih di mana.

Akhirnya pilihan jatuh ke salah satu tempat duduk yang terletak di dekat jendela. "Sekalian bisa melihat pemandangan di luar." Gumamnya sambil duduk di tempat duduk yang dimaksud. Pandangannya kini teralih ke luar jendela. "Satu tahun itu… benar-benar cepat… Rasanya aku baru kemarin tiba di Inaba…" Sambil memejamkan mata, ia mengingat kembali memori akan kenangan-kenangan yang dialaminya saat tinggal di Inaba bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Namun, hal yang dilakukannya saat ini membuat dirinya tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu yang dikuncir pigtail, yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduk yang Seta Souji tempati. Gadis itu, entah kenapa, tidak melepas pandangannya dari si pemuda selama beberapa saat. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di sebelahnya sebelum Souji membuka matanya kembali.

Gelapnya malam mulai menyelimuti langit hari itu. Kereta listrik yang ditumpangi Souji masih setengah perjalanan untuk mencapai Tokyo. 'Mungkin sekitar jam 5 pagi aku baru bisa sampai di sana.' Batin pemuda itu sambil menyenderkan badannya ke tempat duduk yang ditempatinya, berusaha merilekskan diri. Meski begitu, Souji menyadari ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu yang dikuncir pigtail, sesekali tertangkap oleh pandangan Souji ketika si gadis menatapnya dari tempatnya duduk yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. 'Siapa gadis itu? Sepertinya ia memperhatikanku dari tadi.' Batin Souji penasaran. Kini ia mencoba menolehkan pandangannya untuk melihat gadis itu, yang sepertinya kini telah tertidur. 'Aneh… Kenapa aku merasa begitu mengenalnya? Padahal baru kali ini aku melihatnya…' Lanjutnya sambil sedikit mengamati si gadis rambut coklat untuk beberapa saat. "Mungkin orang yang tidak kukenal tapi sering kulihat di Inaba." Gumam Souji, menyudahi pengamatannya dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk tertidur. Tanpa disadarinya, gadis berambut coklat itu membuka matanya kembali, dan kali ini bergerak mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

Kereta pun masih tetap melaju dengan kencangnya. Tidak jauh dari jalur kereta itu melaju, terlihat siluet laki-laki tengah berdiri tepat di atas jalur lintasan rel yang akan dilalui oleh kereta yang ditumpangi Seta Souji. Laki-laki misterius itu terlihat menyeringai, dan kemudian berkata,

"Per—" Kereta melaju mendekati lintasan di mana laki-laki misterius itu berdiri.

"so—" Kereta semakin mendekat.

"na." Kereta hanya tinggal berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari si laki-laki misterius.

Kemudian dari balik tubuh laki-laki itu, muncul sosok bersayap yang terlihat sedang berdiri mengambang di udara. Terlihat seringai di wajah sosok itu, sama seperti seringai yang diperlihatkan si laki-laki misterius. Laki-laki itu kemudian memerintahkan sosok itu melakukan sesuatu dengan berkata,

"Bufudyne."

Sosok itu kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya, masih dengan seringai di wajahnya, membuat sebuah bongkahan es raksasa tiba-tiba muncul tepat di tengah lintasan rel. Kemudian sosok bersayap itu menghilang dan si laki-laki misterius masih tetap berdiri di atas jalur lintasan kereta, tepat di belakang tempat bongkahan es raksasa berada, sambil berkata, "Selamat menikmati perjalanan menuju kematian, The Fool of Light." Seringai masih tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kereta listrik yang ditumpangi Souji siap menabrak bongkahan es yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sang masinis menyalakan alarm peringatan tanda bahaya yang sekaligus mengaktifkan rem otomatis dan juga berusaha menghentikan laju kereta dengan rem manual. Namun pengaktifan rem otomatis dan rem manual seakan percuma karena waktu yang sangat tidak mencukupi, jarak yang tersisa hanya tinggal belasan meter dari bongkahan es raksasa itu. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi bisa ditebak. Bagian depan kereta tempat masinis berada mulai hancur karena menabrak bongkahan es raksasa itu dan sang masinis bisa dipastikan tidak selamat, diikuti dengan gerbong-gerbong di belakangnya. Gerbong paling belakang yang ditempati Souji hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Hei! Bangun!" Teriak gadis berambut coklat sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Souji, berusaha membangunkannya. Dan Souji pun terbangun dengan sedikit kaget.

"Ada apa?! Ini suara alarm peringatan kereta kan?!" Kata Souji yang terkaget karena dibangunkan secara paksa oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal dan mendengar suara nyaring alarm kereta.

"Cepat ikut aku! Kalau kau diam di sini, kau bisa mati!" Gadis itu tanpa persetujuan Souji langsung menarik lengannya, membawa mereka berdua menuju pintu evakuasi yang terletak di ujung gerbong. Kemudian, gadis itu mencoba mendobrak pintu evakuasi namun gagal. Dia pun kemudian menoleh ke arah Souji. "Dobrak." Katanya singkat.

"Hnn? Maksudmu?" Tanya Souji bingung.

"Kau tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang ya?! Dobrak pintu ini! Atau kau mau kita berdua mati konyol di dalam kereta yang siap hancur hanya dalam beberapa detik ini?!" Bentak gadis itu, terlihat panik sekaligus kesal dengan Souji yang entah kenapa jadi agak lamban, mungkin karena baru bangun tidur.

"I-iya!" Souji pun langsung mendobrak pintu evakuasi. Dobrakan pertama gagal, begitu juga dengan yang kedua. Dengan dobrakan yang ketiga, pintu evakuasi berhasil terbuka. "Ayo!" Souji langsung menarik tangan kanan si gadis rambut coklat, membuat wajahnya sedikit merona. Kemudian mereka berdua langsung melompat dari bagian belakang kereta, menyelamatkan diri. Bertepatan dengan itu, gerbong paling belakang yang tadinya tempat Souji terlelap, hancur di mulai dari bagian depan gerbong diikuti bagian belakangnya. Tepat setelah seluruh bagian kereta listrik itu hancur, bongkahan es raksasa itu menghilang tanpa jejak dalam sekejap, begitu juga dengan si laki-laki misterius yang sebelumnya berdiri di balik bongkahan es raksasa. Souji dan si gadis pun berhasil selamat dengan mendarat di rerumputan dekat lintasan rel. Sayangnya, Souji tidak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya terbentur agak keras dengan tanah.

* * *

**"Aku mau menikah dengan Big bro!"**

Dojima Nanako berteriak dengan lantang. Souji hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Nanako, kamu ada-ada saja." Kata si pemuda berambut keperakan sambil mengusap rambut coklat sepupunya itu.

"Tapi—"

"Big bro pergi dulu, Nanako. Masih ada yang harus Big bro temui hari ini." Potong Souji sambil berjalan meninggalkan sepupunya yang wajahnya terlihat sedih. Namun celakanya, pemuda itu jatuh terpeleset dengan kepala menyentuh tanah terlebih dulu. Nanako yang melihatnya langsung meneriakinya,

"Big bro!"

"Big bro!"

"Big bro!"

* * *

"**Big bro!"**

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Souji dari pingsannya. Ia pun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya tengah berbaring. Dilihatnya si gadis berambut coklat tengah menangis, sepertinya karena dirinya yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Hei, aku sudah sadar." Kata Souji sambil mengusap bagian atas kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Gadis itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah Souji, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Dengan tersenyum gembira karena pemuda di hadapannya ternyata sudah sadar, ia langsung memeluk Souji dengan erat. "Big bro! Big bro!"

"H-hei! Lepaskan!" Dengan wajah yang memerah, Souji berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat si gadis rambut coklat.

Sadar akan hal itu, gadis itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya, rona merah terlihat menghiasi wajah manisnya. "M-maaf… Aku terlalu senang…" Katanya, sedikit malu dengan tindakan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Souji langsung menanyakan hal yang cukup penting. "Kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Gadis berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu yang dikuncir pigtail itu langsung tersenyum manis, membuat Souji agak salah tingkah. "Apa Big bro benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" Tanyanya balik, mencoba membuat Souji menyadari siapa dirinya.

Souji berusaha berpikir keras. 'Mana mungkin aku mengenalnya.' Batin Souji bingung, tapi kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu. 'Tunggu… rasanya aku kenal suara gadis ini, dan juga… hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilku Big bro… Tapi tidak mungkin itu "dia" kan?' Seakan tidak ada pilihan lain, Souji mencoba menebak siapa gadis itu. "Kau… Nana… ko?" Kata pemuda berambut keperakan itu tidak yakin, karena "Nanako" yang dimaksud olehnya adalah sepupunya yang masih SD dan baru saja ia tinggalkan di Inaba. Sedangkan gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini, terlihat seperti gadis SMA yang seumuran dengannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, sambil tersenyum dan masih mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak mungkin…" Gumam Souji, tidak percaya dengan sosok gadis di depannya yang juga adalah Nanako. 'Memang dia sangat mirip dengan Nanako, tapi… Nanako masih SD dan pasti berada di Inaba… kecuali…'

Gadis itu kemudian memeluk Souji lagi. Souji bisa merasakan tetesan air mata gadis berambut coklat itu di pundak kanannya. Saat memeluk si pemuda berambut keperakan dengan erat, gadis itu berkata,

"Iya, Big bro… Ini aku… Dojima Nanako…

.

.

.

Dojima Nanako dari masa depan."

Dan kali ini Souji yang dibuat ternganga.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Good.**

**Chapter One is done.**

**Ahahahahahaha (tertawa ala Laharl dari Disgaea, salah satu game keluaran ATLUS favorit saya), akhirnya nulis ini juga.**

**Seperti yang tertera di atas, ini fanfic pertama saya di Fandom Persona Series. Jadi agak sedikit khawatir dengan respon para reader sekalian.**

**Di fanfic ini saya akan mencoba membuat beberapa kejutan, yang salah satunya adalah datangnya Dojima Nanako dari masa depan seperti isi chapter 1 ini. Alasan datangnya ke masa lalu dan bagaimana akan ada di Chapter 2.**

**Sekedar spoiler, saya berencana membuat Dojima Ryotaro memiliki personanya sendiri. Semoga saja bisa terwujud dalam fanfic ini.**

**Well, sekian dari saya untuk chapter 1 ini. Maaf kalau saya ada kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lainnya di dalam fanfic ini. Saya juga minta maaf kalau saya akan sedikit lambat untuk meng-update fanfic ini.**

**Semoga reader sekalian puas dan bersedia memberi saya masukan berupa review atau pun flame (kalau bisa flame yang bersifat membangun).**

**Terima kasih**


	2. Chapter 2 : Coming Back

**Disclaimer : Persona 4/Animation/ Arena/Golden punya ATLUS. Saya cuma numpang minjem karakternya aja.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, mistypo, dan kawan-kawan. 1st Fanfic di fandom Persona Series.**

* * *

"Hah-hah…"

"Hah-hah…"

Di bawah langit kemerahan dan diselubungi kabut tipis, dua sosok remaja, yang satu gadis berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu yang dikuncir pigtail dan yang satu lagi pemuda berambut pirang, terlihat berlari dari kejaran dua sosok raksasa yang mengejar mereka. Yang satu raksasa berwujud ksatria hitam dengan kudanya, dan yang satu lagi raksasa berotot yang wajahnya ditutupi topeng layaknya. Dan… kedua sosok raksasa itu semakin mendekati kedua remaja itu.

"Nana-chan! Cepat lari! Biar aku yang menghadapi kedua shadow ini!" Kata si pemuda sambil berbalik untuk menghadapi dua shadow berukuran besar yang mengejarnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Nana-chan itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi—"

"Aku pernah berjanji kepada sensei untuk melindungi Nana-chan!" Potong si pemuda berambut pirang, kemudian mengambil selembar kartu dari saku kemeja putihnya dan menghancurkannya dengan cara mencengkram dengan erat. "Bearsona!" Suara kaca yang pecah terdengar seketika. Sosok berwujud wajah kartun pada bola yang memiliki cakar sebagai tangannya dengan ujung misil yang terlihat seperti ekor di belakangnya, lengkap dengan mantel merah yang berkibar di punggungnya, muncul di belakang si pemuda. "Maka dari itu, aku akan menghadapi mereka!"

Nana-chan, atau Dojima Nanako, terdiam, kekhawatiran akan keselamatan temannya tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Melihat itu, si pemuda rambut pirang hanya mengangguk tersenyum. "Baiklah…" Gumam Nanako sambil bersiap untuk berlari lagi. "Hati-hati, Teddie! Aku akan menunggumu di tempat yang aman!" Teriaknya sambil berlari secepat mungkin, air mata terlihat mengalir di pipinya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Teddie itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua shadow di depannya, bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka. "OK! It's bear time!" Teriaknya sambil dilanjutkan dengan teriakan, "Kamui! Mabufudyne!" Dua shadow itu pun musnah seketika, setelah dibuat membeku dengan kemunculan dua bongkahan es raksasa yang membuat mereka terperangkap di dalamnya. Sayangnya, muncul puluhan shadow yang siap menyerang dari belakang dua shadow raksasa yang musnah tadi. "Tidak mungkin…" Keringat dingin terlihat menetes dari tengkuk leher belakang Teddie. "Tapi aku tidak akan kalah! Bear power!" Teriaknya agar semangatnya kembali. Dan puluhan shadow pun mulai mengerumuni dan menyerangnya. "Nana-chan, aku harap kau bisa menyelamatkan diri…"

Di lain tempat, Nanako menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding salah satu bangunan yang sudah hancur, untuk menormalkan ritme napasnya dan sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. "Big bro…" Air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya. "Big bro" adalah "kakak" terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Sayangnya, "Big bro" tewas dalam kecelakaan kereta yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di sela tangisnya, ia juga mengingat kembali orang-orang yang ia sayangi, yang juga sudah meninggal.

"Hehehe…" Terdengar suara dari dekat tempat si gadis bersender. Suara yang berasal dari sosok shadow berwujud mulut raksasa lengkap dengan lidahya yang terjulur keluar. Suara itu membuat Nanako tersadar dan melanjutkan kembali larinya dari kejaran para shadow. 'Apa mungkin Teddie… Tidak, Teddie pasti masih hidup. Teddie, semoga kau selamat…' Batin Nanako, khawatir dengan keadaan temannya yang ia tinggalkan. Gadis berambut kecoklatan itu terus berlari, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di ujung lorong yang terbentuk dari reruntuhan bangunan. Terjebak di antara dinding besar yang dihiasi sebuah pintu berwarna biru beludru dengan sedikit shadow menghalanginya dan kumpulan shadow berbagai bentuk yang sebelumnya mengejarnya dari arah belakang.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Nanako kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil menangis. Shadow-shadow pun semakin mendekatinya. "Big bro… Tolong aku…" Gumamnya, tangisannya semakin menjadi. 'Tunggu…' Gadis itu teringat sesuatu yang tidak ia sadari karena keputus-asaannya. 'Di sana masih ada pintu…' Ia menoleh ke depannya dan melihat sebuah pintu dengan warna biru beludru tertempel di dinding. 'Aku harus kabur lewat pintu itu!' Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia berbalik arah dan mencoba melewati shadow yang menghalangi pintu itu.

Akhirnya ia berhasil mencapainya dan membuka pintu biru beludru itu kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Ketika memasukinya, Nanako baru sadar kalau di dalam pintu biru beludru itu tidak ada apa pun. Tidak ada dinding, tidak ada langit-langit dan… tidak ada lantai. Hanya kegelapan. Dan ia langsung terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung.

**"Kyaaaaa!"**

* * *

**Persona 4 : After End**

**Chapter 2 : Coming Back**

* * *

"Dan setelah itu aku bertemu dengan kakek berhidung panjang tapi bengkok dan wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang mengenakan seragam warna biru. Dan setelah itu, aku tidak sadarkan diri dan tiba-tiba kembali ke masa ini." Cerita Dojima Nanako versi remaja kepada Big bro-nya, Seta Souji. Mereka berdua kini tengah menyusuri jalan raya untuk kembali ke Inaba. Kenapa menyusuri jalan raya? Karena mereka berdua tidak punya uang untuk menyewa kendaraan. Kalau Souji karena dompetnya ada di dalam tas miliknya yang tertinggal di kereta yang baru saja hancur, sedangkan Nanako… karena uang yang ia miliki habis untuk membeli tiket kereta menuju Tokyo.

"Maksudmu… Igor… dan Margaret?" Tanya Souji memastikan.

Nanako menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Souji teringat akan sesuatu. "Nanako, apa yang Igor dan Margaret katakan kepadamu?"

"Itu… kalau tidak salah…"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Gadis berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu yang dikuncir pigtail itu tersadar di dalam sebuah ruangan yang bergerak. Di dalamnya ada seorang kakek dengan hidung panjang yang membengkok ke bawah yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapan si gadis sambil memejam kedua matanya. Rambutnya yang sudah memutih hanya terlihat di pinggiran kepalanya. Selain itu, ia juga melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan sedikit bergelombang yang duduk di sebelah si kakek. Ia mengenakan seragam warna biru dan rok yang juga berwarna sama. Di pangkuannya, ada sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru beluru, sama seperti warna dinding dan lantai ruangan di mana mereka berada. 'Huh? Bukannya tadi aku… jatuh?' Batin si gadis, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, si kakek membuka matanya. "Selamat datang di Velvet Room. Perkenalkan, saya Igor." Ucap kakek itu sambil tersenyum, yang menurut Nanako cukup mengerikan. "Dan wanita yang berada di samping saya ini adalah Margaret, asisten saya." Lanjutnya, wanita yang diperkenalkannya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sebelum saya melanjutkan, bersediakah anda menandatangani ini?"

Nanako kemudian mengambil lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh Igor. 'Apa ini?' Batinnya kebingungan. Dilihatnya dengan seksama lembaran kertas itu sampai ia menemukan nama yang sangat tidak asing baginya di pojok kiri bawah kertas. 'Nama ini kan…'

Seringai mengerikan terlihat menghiasi wajah tua si kakek. "Menurut apa yang saya lihat, anda pasti menemukan nama yang sangat anda kenal. Bukan begitu?"

Nanako mengangguk pelan. "Ini sebenarnya apa?" Tanya si gadis ingin tahu.

"Kertas itu akan menjadi pengikat bagi mereka yang memilih untuk tidak melarikan diri dari takdir yang akan mereka hadapi, dengan Velvet Room ini." Tutur si kakek, kedua matanya terpejam. "Dan nama yang anda temukan itu merupakan salah satu dari beberapa yang berani menghadapi takdir yang akan mempengaruhi masa depan mereka… dan bahkan masa depan manusia." Igor menyudahi penjelasannya, matanya kembali terbuka, begitu pula dengan seringainya. "Jadi… apakah anda bersedia menandatanganinya?"

Nanako mengangguk mantap. Diambilnya sebuah pena yang tersedia di meja di depannya dan kemudian ia menandatangani lembaran kertas yang tadi dipegangnya, tidak lupa menuliskan nama lengkapnya di bawah tanda tangan yang ia torehkan.

Igor melihat sejenak lembaran kertas yang diserahkan oleh gadis di hadapannya. "Nona Dojima Nanako… Anda pasti bingung bagaimana anda bisa berada di sini. Apa yang saya katakan benar?" Tanyanya, matanya kini menatap Nanako.

Nanako mengangguk, teringat kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan sebelumnya. "Memangnya ini di mana? Lalu ini tempat apa? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Tanyanya penasaran akan tempatnya kini berada dan bagaimana ia bisa tiba-tiba berada di dalamnya. Karena seingatnya tadi ia jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

"Ini adalah Velvet Room, ruangan di dalam sebuah kendaraan yang menuju antah berantah dan berasal dari antah berantah." Igor menjawab pertanyaan pertama Nanako, masih dengan senyuman yang agak mengerikan. "Velvet Room adalah tempat di mana kebenaran dapat terungkap, jika mereka berniat dan berusaha keras untuk mengungkap kebenaran itu." Lanjutnya, menjawab pertanyaan kedua Nanako. "Dan, hanya orang-orang yang terpilihlah yang bisa masuk ke Velvet Room ini." Jelas Igor, menjawab pertanyaan ketiga Nanako.

Meski begitu, Nanako masih tetap bingung. "Orang-orang yang terpilih? Maksudnya?"

Kali ini, di mata Nanako, Igor terlihat menyeringai. "Orang-orang yang terpilih adalah… mereka yang mencari kebenaran demi sebuah masa depan... Seperti nama yang anda temukan sebelumnya." Jawab Igor, mulai menatap Nanako, membuatnya agak ketakutan. "Dan… mereka yang mencari kebenaran di masa lalu demi memperbaiki masa depan yang diambang kehancuran. Atau bisa disingkat dengan mengubah masa depan yang sudah terjadi." Lanjutnya, membuat Nanako tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Maksudmu… aku bisa mengubah yang terjadi saat ini… dengan kembali ke masa lalu?" Tanya Nanako, mencoba memastikan apa yang ia pikirkan benar atau tidak.

Igor mengangguk, membuat Nanako tersenyum senang. Namun, kemudian Igor kembali menatapnya dengan tajam. "Tapi… setiap pilihan selalu ada konsekuensinya." Keseriusan terdengar dari nada bicaranya. "Mereka yang kembali ke masa lalu akan menghilang… setelah kebenaran di masa lalu berhasil terungkap dengan jelas."

Perkataan Igor itu membuat Nanako terdiam, senyum yang tadi ia perlihatkan menghilang. "Kenapa… menghilang?"

Igor menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Karena masa depan berubah, mereka yang berasal dari masa depan yang sebelumnya akan menghilang." Kata Igor sambil memejamkan mata, kemudian muncul tumpukan kartu tarot di tangan kanannya. "Untuk sementara, kita lupakan hal itu." Lanjutnya sambil mengocok kartu-kartu tersebut, senyum mengerikan kembali terlihat di wajahnya, dan kemudian melemparkan tiga lembar kartu yang terbalik ke meja yang ada di depannya. "Ketiga kartu ini akan memperlihatkan masa depan anda, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang menunggu anda ketika anda "kembali"."

Kini gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir pigtail itu memperhatikan dengan seksama ketiga kartu yang tebalik tersebut. 'Ini sama seperti ramalan tarot yang pernah kulihat di televisi.' Batinnya saat melihatnya.

Kartu tarot pertama berbalik dengan sendirinya. Gambar yang diperlihatkan kartu tarot itu adalah lambang dari The Fool Arcana. "The Fool Arcana dengan posisi ke atas." Ucap Igor, senyum mengerikan masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Melambangkan awal dari sebuah perjalanan." Lanjutnya, pandangannya masih tertuju ke Nanako. "Di dalam perjalanan itu, anda akan menemukan berbagai hal. Mulai dari hal-hal biasa yang anda ketahui, sampai hal-hal di luar nalar yang terkadang tidak ingin anda ketahui." Kini senyumnya lebih terlihat seperti seringai. "Dan… anda akan dibantu oleh mereka yang anda kenal dengan baik."

Nanako terdiam. 'Apa mungkin… Big bro…' Batinnya, sedikit berharap.

Giliran kartu tarot yang kedua berbalik dengan sendirinya. "Kartu yang kedua adalah The Hanged Man dengan posisi ke bawah." Ucap Igor. "Melambangkan sebuah kemampuan untuk melakukan tindakan dalam berbagai hal." Lanjutnya, menatap gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. "Tapi ingat, jangan gegabah dalam menentukan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Atau hasil yang didapat tidak akan sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan."

'Sepertinya… aku memang harus hati-hati.' Batin si gadis, menatap kartu tarot terakhir yang belum berbalik.

Kartu tarot terakhir akhirnya berbalik. Igor agak terkejut ketika melihatnya, dan kemudian ia menyeringai. The Tower Arcana. "Oh… Menarik sekali… The Tower Arcana dengan posisi menghadap ke atas. Melambangkan ancaman dari sebuah kehancuran dan hilangnya seluruh harapan." Kata Igor, masih menyeringai dengan pandangan masih mengarah ke gadis di depannya. "Sepertinya anda akan menghadapi kehancuran yang nantinya akan melanda masa anda dan sedikit sekali atau bahkan tidak ada harapan untuk mencegah kehancuran itu." Lanjutnya, membuat Nanako sedikit kaget. "Tapi… tidak ada yang tidak bisa kita cegah. Meski banyak yang mengatakan tidak ada harapan, selalu ada harapan jika kita menginginkannya, meskipun sangat sedikit. Yang berarti anda akan menemukan sebuah atau lebih cara untuk mencegah kehancuran itu terjadi." Igor kemudian kembali dengan senyum mengerikannya. "Sayangnya, saya sendiri tidak tahu cara untuk mencegah terjadinya kehancuran itu. Itu adalah tugas anda untuk mencaritahu dan mengungkapnya." Tambahnya, seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat keluar dari mulut gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Nanako sebenarnya masih ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Igor, namun sayangnya kakek tua itu sudah mendahuluinya. "Sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan kepada anda untuk saat ini." Kata Igor, menyudahi pertemuan antara Nanako dengan penghuni ruangan bergerak itu. "Oh ya… Untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, tampaknya Margaret akan memberikan sedikit bantuan." Lanjutnya, Margaret terlihat tersenyum kecil. "Nah… Selamat menikmati perjalanan "kembali" anda, Nona Dojima Nanako."

"Tapi—"

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Setelah itu aku langsung tidak sadarkan diri, padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Dan setelah aku sadar, aku sudah berada di rerumputan dekat stasiun, tepat beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatan Big bro." Nanako menyudahi ceritanya, lagi.

"Nanako, apa kau bisa menggunakan Persona?" Tanya Souji setelah mendengar dengan seksama cerita Nanako sebelumnya.

"Persona? Maksudnya seperti kekuatan yang dimiliki Big bro dan teman-teman Big bro ketika menyelamatkanku dulu? Tidak… sepertinya…" Jawab Nanako. "Memangnya kenapa?"

'Berarti Persona-nya belum bangkit…' Batin Souji. "Ah… hanya bertanya saja…" Jawabnya, mencoba menghindari menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya.

"Oh…" Gumam si gadis, kecewa tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya. "Big bro, memangnya apa yang Big bro alami setelah pertama kali bertemu Igor dan Margaret?"

Souji pun menceritakan awal dari semua petualangannya ke sepupunya itu, mulai dari keberangkatannya dari Tokyo hingga keberhasilan mengalahkan Izanami. Nanako terkejut mendengarnya, tidak mengetahui kalau Big bro-nya itu memiliki kisah heroik seperti itu. "Tapi sepertinya kontrakku dengan Igor belum berakhir…" Ucap Souji, pandangannya masih tertuju ke jalan raya di depannya.

"Kontrak? Apa maksudnya?" Nanako bingung dengan apa maksud dari perkataan kakak sepupunya.

"Bertemu dengan Igor berarti kita akan terikat kontrak dengannya. Kontrak yang berhubungan dengan masa depan kita dan orang-orang di sekitar kita." Jelas Souji. "Kertas yang kau tandatangani itu merupakan pengikat kontrak yang kita miliki."

Nanako mengangguk mengerti. "Berarti karena itu aku bisa berada di sini…" Gumamnya, mengerti alasan kenapa ia bisa berada di masa ini. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua setelahnya. Mereka bingung apa lagi yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan. Setelah sekitar 10 menit tanpa bicara, Nanako menoleh ke arah Souji dengan malu-malu. "Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu langsung dengan Big bro lagi."

"Maksudmu? Oh ya… Aku seharusnya mati saat kecelakaan kereta tadi…" Gumam si pemuda berambut keperakan, pandangannya teralih ke arah langit di mana terlihat bulan purnama yang bersinar cerah pada malam itu. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, Nanako." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis berambut coklat yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya. Dan wajah Nanako langsung dihiasi rona merah karenanya.

"A-ah… Iya… Big bro…" Gumam Nanako sambil menundukkan kepalanya, memandang kerikil jalanan yang entah kenapa menarik untuk diperhatikan. Entah kenapa, langkahnya terlihat sedikit melambat, kelelahan sepertinya mulai menyerang tubuh gadis itu. Padahal mereka belum sampai setengah jalan untuk dapat kembali ke Inaba.

Souji menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Nanako terlihat kelelahan. Souji menyadari kalau sepupunya versi remaja itu sudah lelah berjalan. 'Bagaimana caranya agar cepat sampai tujuan tapi tidak kelelahan?' Batinnya, langkah kakinya terhenti karenanya. Nanako juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya, bingung melihat Big bro-nya yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

TING!

Terlihat lampu menyala di dalam otak cemerlang Seta Souji.

'Kendaraan yang lewat!' Souji menyadari penyelesaian masalahnya. Yang diperlukannya adalah menunggu kendaraan yang melewati jalan raya itu, meski kecil kemungkinannya. "Nanako, sebaiknya kita menunggu kendaraan yang lewat saja." Kata Souji sambil duduk di rerumputan yang ada di pinggir jalan, diikuti dengan Nanako. "Untuk menumpang, supaya bisa tiba di Inaba secepatnya." Lanjutnya, sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi. "Dan tidak membuat kita kelelahan." Tambahnya. Nanako hanya bisa tersenyum malu ketika mendengar kalimat Souji yang terakhir.

30 menit berselang, yang mereka berdua tunggu akhirnya datang. Sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat jalan raya itu. Dengan lambaian tangan kanan Souji, taksi itu berhenti tepat di depannya dan Nanako. Setelah melakukan sedikit negosiasi dengan supir taksi, yang dilakukan oleh si pemuda berambut keperakan, akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kendaraan itu. Dan taksi itu kemudian bergerak menuju destinasi yang diminta Souji.

"Big bro." Panggilan Nanako membuat Souji menengok ke arah sepupu perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hnn?"

"Memangnya Big bro punya uang untuk membayar taksi ini?" Bisik Nanako agar tidak terdengar si supir taksi.

Souji terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menjawabnya dengan berkata pelan, "Itu urusan nanti…"

Nanako hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengarnya. "Lalu sekarang kita mau ke mana?" Tanyanya lagi, tidak mengetahui ke mana Souji meminta taksi ini menuju.

Dengan singkat Souji menjawab,

"Kediaman Dojima, rumahmu."

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…**

**Ahem…**

**Ahahahahahahahahaha (tawa khas Laharl yang saya pinjam sementara (/plak)) Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga.**

**Ucapan terima kasih kembali saya ucapkan kepada para reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic saya yang masih tergolong newbie ini, terutama kepada agan Sepicis (Sp-Cs) yang telah repot-repot mereview (hiks… terharu…)**

**Mohon maaf kalau saya agak lama mem-publish chapter 2 ini, dikarenakan keterbatasan media yang saya miliki. Jadi harap dimaklumi.**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya… Rahasia. Biar reader penasaran. Hehehehe….**

**Well, sekian dari saya untuk chapter 2 ini. Maaf kalau saya ada kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lainnya di dalam fanfic ini. Saya juga minta maaf kalau saya akan sedikit lambat untuk meng-update fanfic ini.**

**Semoga reader sekalian puas dan bersedia memberi saya masukan berupa review atau pun flame (kalau bisa flame yang bersifat membangun).**

**Satu lagi… Selamat Hari Ibu untuk semua ibu di dunia, terutama untuk ibu saya yang rela merawat dan membesarkan saya, dan juga untuk ibu para reader sekalian.**

**Terima kasih**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Tambahan, kalau ada yang mau melihat Dojima Nanako versi remaja (yang menjadi salah satu tokoh utama di fanfic ini), bisa dilihat di sini :**

** monochrome-girl'tumblr'com/image/16340470680 (tanda ' (petik tunggal) diganti dengan . (titik), karena entah kenapa saya gagal terus masukin linknya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyaaa! Kawaiiiii! Kalah Yukiko sama Nanako yang ini! Kalau begini sih, saya pasti pindah dari Yukiko FC ke Nanako FC... Ehehehe  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahem...**

**Gambar bukan buatan saya, saya cuma iseng nge-search di Google setelah chapter 2 selesai diketik.  
**

**Err... Sekian dari saya, lagi.  
**

**Terima kasih  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting My Self

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 / Animation / Arena / Golden punya ATLUS. Saya cuma numpang minjem karakternya aja.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, mistypo, dan kawan-kawan.**

* * *

Jam di dinding ruang tengah kediaman Dojima menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Di sana terlihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 30 tahun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dojima Ryotaro baru saja selesai melakukan ritual pagi harinya setelah bangun tidur, buang air besar. Sambil menggaruk punggungnya yang terasa gatal, ia bergerak menuju tempat di mana televisi di rumahnya berada. "Semoga saja berita pagi ini bermutu. Tidak seperti berita-berita belakangan ini yang hanya berisi skandal…" Gumamnya sambil duduk di sofa panjang di dekatnya dan menyalakan televisi dengan remote. Kemudian ia menggonta-ganti channel televisi hingga ia menemukan satu channel yang menarik perhatiannya.

**"Sekilas Berita."**

"Sepertinya menarik." Gumamnya sambil merilekskan tubuhnya di sofa.

**"Berita pertama.**

**Tepat dini hari ini, terjadi kecelakaan kereta tepat di perbatasan perfektur Tokyo, yang lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari kota Inaba. Ketika ditemukan oleh pihak yang berwajib, kondisi kereta sudah dalam keadaan hancur. Bagian depan kereta remuk seperti telah menabrak sesuatu. Anehnya, di sekitar lokasi tidak ditemukan apapun yang terlihat mencurigakan. Bisa dipastikan seluruh penumpang di dalamnya tewas.**

**Berita selanjutnya—"**

Syok. Itulah yang dirasakan Ryotaro setelah melihat dan mendengar kilasan berita pagi hari itu. "Tidak mungkin…" Gumamnya, raut wajahnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang kehilangan sesuatu terpenting dalam hidupnya. "Souji…" Air mata terlihat mulai menetes dari kedua matanya, namun segera dihapusnya. "Tidak, dia pasti masih hidup. Aku harus segera menuju ke lokasi." Ucap si pria sambil menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja dan celana panjang yang biasa ia pakai untuk dinas kepolisian.

Tepat setelah si pria berganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamarnya, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan rumahnya. "Tch. Ada tamu." Gumamnya sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok untuk dihisapnya. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu tersebut. Ketika pintu dibuka olehnya, ia dibuat terkejut sehingga rokok yang baru saja dihisapnya langsung terjatuh ke lantai. "Souji…" Hanya nama itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut keperakan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Seta Souji, keponakannya yang kemarin sore menaiki kereta listrik dengan tujuan Tokyo yang mengalami kecelakaan dini hari tadi, dalam keadaan sehat.

"Pagi, paman." Kata si pemuda berambut keperakan. "Sebelumnya… apa aku boleh meminjam uang paman?" Pintanya, tidak menyadari wajah pamannya yang terlihat kaget. "Aku belum membayar taksi yang kunaiki." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan taksi yang sedang menunggu di luar rumah milik pamannya itu. Dan Dojima Ryotaro masih belum lepas dari rasa kagetnya, dengan mulut sedikit ternganga. "Paman?"

"A-ah iya… Tunggu sebentar…" Ucap Ryotaro, tangan kirinya merogoh saku kiri celana panjangnya untuk mengambil dompet kulit warna hitam miliknya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk diberikan kepada Souji.

"Terima kasih, paman." Ucap keponakan si pria yang kemudian berbalik menuju taksi yang sedang menunggunya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Souji." Perkataan Ryotaro membuat Souji menghentikan langkahnya. "Siapa gadis ini?" Tanyanya ketika menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu yang dikuncir pigtail, yang sebelumnya berdiri di sebelah keponakannya. Si gadis terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

Souji terdiam sejenak. "…. Nanti akan kuceritakan, paman." Jawab pemuda itu, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taksi yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk dibayar di bayar biaya tarifnya.

* * *

**Persona 4 : After End**

**Chapter 3 : Meeting My Self**

* * *

"Jadi… bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" Tanya Ryotaro kepada keponakannya. Kini mereka bertiga tengah duduk di ruang tengah kediaman Dojima. Jam di sana menunjukkan pukul 05.15 pagi.

"Selamat… dari apa?" Tanya Souji balik.

Ryotaro berdeham. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir kenapa keponakannya tiba-tiba jadi agak lamban seperti ini. "Menurut berita yang baru saja kulihat di televisi tadi, keretamu mengalami kecelakaan." Jelas si pria, berusaha terlihat sabar. "Jadi… bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu, Souji?"

"Oh… kecelakaan itu…" Ucap Souji, baru tersadar akan maksud pertanyaan pamannya. Si pria dan si gadis berambut coklat hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku diselamatkan olehnya, paman." Jawab si pemuda, dengan sekaligus berniat memperkenalkan Nanako versi remaja kepada pamannya.

"E-eh?" Nanako terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Big bro-nya itu.

"Dia adalah salah satu penumpang kereta listrik yang kutumpangi." Souji mulai memperkenalkan gadis yang menyelamatkan dirinya, sedangkan Nanako, wajahnya terlihat khawatir karena takut kakak sepupunya memberitahu jati dirinya yang berasal dari masa depan. Tapi bukan Seta Souji namanya kalau tidak penuh dengan kejutan. "Namanya… Narumi Nana." Lanjutnya, raut wajahnya tidak berubah sedikit pun, layaknya seseorang yang berkata apa adanya.

Nanako menjadi bisa bernapas lega karenanya. "Saya Narumi Nana. Salam kenal, um…" Dia berusaha berpura-pura tidak mengenali pria yang merupakan ayahnya dari masa lalu itu.

"Dojima Ryotaro." Ucap Ryotaro.

"Ah… Salam kenal, Dojima-san." Lanjut si gadis sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kembali ke topik awal, bagaimana kalian bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu?" Ryotaro mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, karena belum terjawab sepenuhnya.

"Kami melompat dari pintu evakuasi yang berada di gerbong paling belakang untuk menyelamatkan diri, Dojima-san." Jawab Nanako yang kini sudah tidak begitu canggung dengan ayahnya di masa lalu.

"Oh…" Ryotaro akhirnya bisa paham bagaimana keponakannya bisa selamat dari kecelakaan. Tapi… entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya sejak melihat gadis berambut coklat yang datang bersama Souji. Dia pun mencoba untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada gadis itu. "Narumi-san, apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Nanako terkaget karenanya. "M-maksud Dojima-san… ?" Tanyanya sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya, takut pria itu menyadari kalau dia adalah anaknya sendiri yang berasal dari masa depan.

Menyadari sepupunya versi remaja itu seperti terpojok, Souji langsung mengambil alih. "Dia juga tinggal di Inaba, paman." Jawab Souji dengan tenang. "Dia naik kereta yang ke arah Tokyo untuk tinggal sementara di rumah sepupunya yang menetap di sana." Tambahnya untuk memperjelas.

Meski sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan keponakannya, Ryotaro tetap menerimanya. 'Mungkin memang benar kata Souji.' Batinnya menyetujui. Mereka pun kemudian berbincang sedikit dengan berbagai topik yang kurang penting, meski Nanako tidak banyak berbicara untuk menjaga identitasnya. Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut, sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, yang diikuti dengan kemunculan seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat pendek yang dikuncir pigtail dari balik pintu itu.

"Ayah, ada tamu ya?" Tanya si gadis kecil sambil mengucek matanya agar matanya tidak menutup kembali. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat salah satu dari "tamu" ayahnya. "Big bro?" Tanyanya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Karena setahunya, "Big bro" yang sudah tinggal setahun bersama keluarganya baru saja kembali ke Tokyo kemarin sore.

"Pagi, Nanako." Sapa Souji seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa Big bro bisa ada di sini? Ada barang yang tertinggal ya?" Tanya Dojima Nanako versi anak kecil dengan polosnya.

Dengan lancar, Souji menjawab. "Tadi malam Big bro dihubungi oleh orang tua Big bro dari Tokyo. Kata mereka Big bro boleh tinggal lagi di sini. Makanya, Big bro langsung melompat dari kereta untuk kembali ke sini." Dojima Ryotaro yang mendengarnya berusaha menahan tawa mendengar jawaban keponakannya untuk anak semata wayangnya. Sedangkan Nanako versi remaja hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hore! Big bro tinggal di sini lagi!" Teriak gadis kecil itu, senang setelah mengetahui kakak sepupunya akan tinggal bersamanya lagi. Tapi kemudian ia melihat gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir pigtail yang ada bersama Big bro dan ayahnya. "M-maaf… Siapa?" Tanyanya sambil bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya.

"Aku—"

"Dia teman Big bro yang ikut melompat bersama Big bro, Nanako." Belum sempat Nanako selesai menjawab, Souji sudah terlebih dulu memotongnya. "Namanya Narumi Nana."

"Hai…" Sapa Nanako kecil, masih bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya karena sifatnya yang agak pemalu.

"Hai… Nanako." Balas Nanako, merasa sedikit aneh ketika menyapa dirinya sendiri yang masih kecil dengan nama yang sama. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil masih begitu polos dan pemalu namun cukup dewasa. 'Aku jadi ingat masa laluku…' Batinnya, tanpa sengaja meneteskan air mata dari kedua bola matanya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Nanako kecil tiba-tiba ketika melihat air mata mengalir di kedua pipi perempuan yang baru dikenalnya.

"A-ah…" Menyadari air mata menetes di pipinya, Nanako segera mengelapnya. "Aku… hanya teringat dengan adikku yang sudah meninggal." Jawabnya, memasang senyum sedih, meski yang dikatakannya bukan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Ah… Maaf…" Tanya Nanako kecil lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nanako." Ucap si gadis berambut coklat, masih memasang senyum sedih.

Ruang tengah kediaman Dojima menjadi hening karenanya. Mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan itu seakan kehabisan topik yang bisa dibicarakan. Ryotaro kemudian melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.45. "Sebaiknya aku ke kantor sekarang." Kata pria itu, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Nanako, tolong siapkan sarapan untuk mereka ya." Lanjutnya sambil bergerak menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ayah tidak sarapan?" Tanya si gadis kecil.

"Ayah bisa membeli sarapan di jalan." Jawab Ryotaro sambil memakai sepatunya. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara pintu depan dibuka dan teriakan, "Aku berangkat!".

Sekarang hanya tinggal Souji, Nanako, dan Nanako kecil di dalam kediaman Dojima, suasana masih terasa canggung. "Sebaiknya aku segera membuatkan sarapan." Kata Nanako kecil sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Namun Souji menahannya.

"Biar Big bro saja yang membuatnya, Nanako." Ucap Souji sambil beranjak menuju dapur. "Kamu mengobrol sedikit dengan Nana-san saja." Tambahnya, membuat Nanako versi remaja terkaget.

Menit demi menit berlalu, tapi mereka berdua, Nanako versi remaja dan Nanako kecil, belum memulai pembicaraan. Karena bingung, akhirnya Nanako kecil memilih menyalakan televisi dan memindahkan channelnya dengan remote televisi yang dipegangnya. Nanako hanya bisa diam, melihat apa yang dilakukan dirinya yang masih muda. Sampai akhirnya, ada satu jingle iklan yang menangkap perhatian mereka berdua.

**"Every Day's Great at Your Junes!"**

"Every Day's Great at Your Junes!" / "Every Day's Great at Your Junes!"

Tanpa disadari, mereka berdua langsung menyanyikan ulang jingle Junes, bersamaan. Setelahnya, mereka berdua langsung saling pandang.

"Nana-san… suka menyanyikan ini juga?" Tanya Nanako kecil, kini matanya terlihat berbinar-binar karena menemukan seseorang yang menyukai hal sama dengannya.

Dengan sedikit gugup, Nanako mengangguk.

"Ayo kita nyanyikan lagi!" Teriak Nanako kecil dengan semangat. Kemudian, dia dan dirinya versi remaja menyanyikan jingle Junes beberapa kali, sampai Souji membawakan tiga piring omelette untuk mereka. Mereka pun menyantap sarapan bersama-sama, dengan Nanako kecil yang sesekali menyanyikan jingle Junes.

* * *

**A.N :**

**Chapter 3 selesai, meski lebih pendek dari 2 chapter sebelumnya. Terinspirasi dari iklan wafer di TV.  
**

**Ucapan terima kasih kembali saya ucapkan kepada para reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic saya. Semoga semakin banyak yang membaca fanfic saya ini. (Amin)**

**Terima kasih juga untuk agan Sepicis (Sp-Cs) yang telah mereview untuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

**Well, sekian dari saya untuk chapter 3 ini. Maaf kalau saya ada kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lainnya di dalam fanfic ini.**

**Semoga reader sekalian puas dan bersedia memberi saya masukan berupa review atau flame (kalau bisa flame yang bersifat membangun).**

**Terima kasih.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Investigation Team Reunited

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 / Animation / Arena / Golden punya ATLUS. Saya cuma numpang minjem karakternya aja.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, mistypo, dan kawan-kawan.**

* * *

**KRIIIIIING!**

Tepat pukul 6 pagi, suara alarm jam beker berbunyi nyaring di kamar tidur seseorang. Suaranya terdengar membahana di ruangan itu, ruangan di mana seorang pemuda berambut oranye masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Tidal lama kemudian, pemuda itu bangun dengan malasnya, mematikan alarm jamnya dan menyalakan televisi. "Siapa tahu ada acara yang bagus pagi ini…" Gumamnya sambil menguap dan menggonta-ganti channel televisinya hingga ia tidak sengaja melihat headline sebuah channel berita.

"Kecelakaan kereta misterius." Ucap si pemuda sambil memperhatikan cuplikan video rekaman yang diperkirakan direkam pada malam dini hari ini. "Tunggu… Kereta ini bukannya…" Gumamnya, menyadari kalau kereta listrik yang bentuknya sudah hancur itu adalah kereta listrik yang ditumpangi sahabat baiknya yang kembali ke kota asalnya. "… Partner…" Perasaannya makin kacau ketika menyadarinya. "Aku harus menghubungi Dojima-san sekarang!" Lanjutnya, sambil mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di dekat tempat tidurnya dan kemudian menghubungi nomor orang yang dimaksud.

Tidak lama kemudian telepon diangkat. Namun, belum sempat orang di seberang berbicara, si pemuda berambut oranye langsung memotongnya.

"Halo! Dojima-san! Partner— Maksudku kereta yang ditumpangi Souji kecelakaan! Aku melihat beritanya di televisi! Ucap pemuda berambut oranye itu panik.

"…" Orang di seberang tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Dojima-san, sudah melihat beritanya?! Apa Nanako sudah melihatnya?! Bagaimana keadaannya?!" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa henti, masih panik.

"…" Orang yang di seberang masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

Si pemuda berambut oranye jadi bingung sendiri karenanya. "Dojima-san? Ini… Kediaman Dojima?" Tanyanya pelan, mencoba meyakinkan kalau dia tidak salah sambung.

"… Ada apa, Yosuke?" Tanya suara orang di seberang.

Pemuda berambut oranye yang bernama Hanamura Yosuke itu langsung terdiam mendengar suara orang di seberang yang mengangkat teleponnya. 'Apa aku salah dengar? Tapi keretanya…' Batinnya bingung. 'Jangan-jangan…' Kini raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Dengan suara pelan, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa… kau… Seta… Sou… ji?"

Dan suara di seberang menjawab. "… Ya. Memangnya ada apa, Hanamura Yosuke?"

'Tidak mungkin… Berarti ini memang…' Yosuke mulai menelan ludahnya, rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya dan bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, sepatah kata terdengar membahana di kamar tidurnya itu. **"HANTUUU!"** Teriaknya sambil kembali bergelung di selimutnya karena ketakutan.

Di kediaman Dojima, orang yang mengangkat telepon dari Hanamura Yosuke, yaitu Seta Souji, menggumamkan sesuatu ketika mendengar teriakan sahabatnya. "Sebaiknya aku segera beritahu dia tentang masalah ini… sebelum berita aneh tersebar." Kemudian, pemuda berambut keperakan itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada sahabatnya yang kini tengah ketakutan setengah mati karena dirinya yang dikira hantu. "Nanako, Big bro dan Nana-san boleh keluar sebentar?"

* * *

**Persona 4 : After End**

**Chapter 4 : Investigation Team Reunited**

* * *

"Hahi… (Jadi…)" Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat susu yang tengah mengunyah potongan besar steak hingga mulutnya penuh. "Hanhu Hohi hehanhat hehefhonhu, Hohuhe? (Hantu Souji mengangkat teleponmu, Yosuke?)" Lanjut Chie, dengan mulut yang masih penuh potongan daging steak.

"Chie, telan dulu daging steak yang sedang kau kunyah." Kata gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan bando merah di atasnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Yukiko mulai memakan ramen tofu pesanannya. "Itadakimasu!"

"Hehar haha Huhiho-henfhai, Hihe-henfhai… (Benar kata Yukiko-senpai, Chie-senpai…)" Kali ini giliran pemuda berambut spike yang di-bleach hingga putih berkata dengan mulut penuh potongan daging steak.

Mendengar adik kelasnya juga demikian, Yukiko langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau juga, Kanji-kun." Ucapnya, kemudian kembali memakan ramen tofunya. Pemuda berambut pirang, Teddie si maskot Junes, yang melihatnya hanya diam saja, meneruskan kegiatannya memakan daging steak yang dipesannya.

Yosuke yang melihat keempat temannya yang asyik makan mulai tidak bisa menahan diri. "Kalian ini…' Katanya pelan dengan suara penuh amarah. "Aku tidak mengundang kalian ke sini untuk makan!" Lanjutnya setengah berteriak, kesal karena sudah ada yang minta traktir padahal pagi hari baru dimulai. Jam di dekat lokasi food court itu menjadi buktinya, dengan jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. 'Uangku…' Batinnya meratapi nasibnya yang sedang sial.

Dua orang gadis yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdropped. Gadis yang satu berambut merah dengan dikuncir twintail dan yang satunya lagi gadis maskulin berambut biru gelap yang mengenakan topi berwarna biru. "Tapi… Benarkah yang mengangkat telepon di rumah Dojima-san adalah hantu dari… Souji-senpai? Tanya si gadis rambut merah memastikan, terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Tentu saja bukan, Rise. Itu pasti Souji-senpai yang sebenarnya, dalam keadaan hidup." Ucap si gadis bertopi sambil menyeruput teh kalengan yang tadi dibelinya. "Hantu itu tidak ada." Tambahnya singkat.

Yosuke langsung menoleh ke arah si gadis bertopi. "Naoto, keretanya hancur. Kau pasti tahu kan? Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa selamat?!" Katanya, berusaha membuat dirinya tenang. "Apalagi kejadiannya tengah malam, saat penumpang di dalamnya tertidur pulas." Lanjutnya sambil duduk di kursi, merilekskan tubuhnya. "Setidaknya itu yang kudengar."

"Yosuke-senpai, hantu itu tidak mungkin bisa mengirim pesan singkat kepadamu. Apalagi meminta kita semua berkumpul di sini. Dan aku yakin Souji-senpai pasti selamat dari kecelakaan itu, entah bagaimana caranya." Kata Naoto dengan menatap tajam senpai-nya yang hampir selalu terlihat mengenakan headphone, membuat senpai-nya itu sedikit merinding. "Dan… **hantu itu tidak ada.**" Tambahnya dengan memberi penekanan pada empat kata terakhirnya.

"Itu Souji-senpai!" Tiba-tiba Rise berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk foodcourt Junes, membuat 6 orang lainnya menoleh ke arah yang sama. Tapi dia melihat sosok lain yang datang bersama kakak kelas kesayangannya itu. 'Huh? Siapa gadis yang datang dengan senpai?'

"Pagi, semua." Kata si pemuda berambut keperakan ketika tiba di depan sekumpulan remaja yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau… Seta Souji sungguhan kan? Bukan… hantunya?" Tanya Yosuke pelan, masih sedikit ketakutan.

"Kalau aku hantu, aku pasti sudah menggentayangimu, Yosuke…" Kata Souji, sweatdropped melihat temannya seperti itu.

Teddie memperhatikan gadis yang datang dengan "sensei"-nya, sedikit mengendus baunya. 'Hmm? Bau ini kan…'

"Lalu… Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu, Souji?" Tanya Chie yang sudah menghabiskan steak porsi pertama yang dipesannya dengan cepat, siap menyantap porsi keduanya yang telah ia pesan.

"Dia yang menolongku, Chie." Jawab Souji sambil menoleh ke arah gadis berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu yang dikuncir pigtail di sebelahnya. Si gadis hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Siapa dia, Souji-kun?" Tanya Yukiko yang terlihat penasaran, sedikit cemburu juga karena pemuda yang disukainya datang bersama gadis yang ia tidak kenal.

"Dia—"

"Nana… chan?" Potong Teddie tiba-tiba, wajahnya terlihat seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Yosuke menoleh ke arah si maskot Junes. "Kau mengenalnya, Teddie?"

"Yosuke, dia itu Nana-chan!" Jawab si pemuda berambut pirang. "A-ah… Dojima Nanako!" Tambahnya, setengah berteriak.

"Ted, Nanako itu masih kecil." Kata Kanji setelah menyeruput minuman bersoda kalengannya. "Sedangkan gadis ini…" Dia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang dimaksud. "… sepertinya sudah SMA, sama seperti kita. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia Nanako." Tambahnya, kemudian menghabiskan minumannya.

"Jadi… Siapa dia, Senpai?" Tanya Rise, mulai semakin penasaran.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Teddie…" Jawab Souji dengan tenang. "… Dia adalah Dojima Nanako." Lanjutnya, temannya yang lain terlihat tidak percaya, kecuali Teddie. "Dia dari masa depan." Tambahnya.

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan sang leader, Yosuke langsung menyemburkan jus jeruk yang tengah diminumnya, Chie tersedak potongan daging steak porsi keduanya yang sedang dilahapnya, Yukiko tersedak tofu yang sedang dimakannya, dan Kanji, Rise dan Naoto ternganga tidak percaya. Sedangkan Teddie loncat-loncat kegirangan karena apa yang dikatakannya benar. Souji dan Nanako sweatdropped melihat reaksi mereka. "Tapi… bagaimana caranya Nana-chan dari masa depan bisa ke sini, Sensei?" Tanya Teddie yang sudah berhenti loncat-loncat.

Mendengar pertanyaan Teddie, Souji mempersilahkan Nanako untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Mulai dari bagaimana dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu sampai bagaimana dia bisa bersama dengan Souji saat ini. Yang lain, kecuali Souji yang memilih pergi ke toilet untuk buang air kecil, mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita dari Nanako versi remaja.

Keheningan menerpa para anggota Investigation Team, termasuk Souji yang baru kembali dari toilet, setelah Nanako menyelesaikan ceritanya. Setelah keheningan beberapa menit, "Jadi… kita semua… mati?" Tanya Yosuke, memastikan cerita dari si gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir pigtail. Nanako hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, kesedihan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tapi… masa depan telah berubah, Yosuke." Ucap Souji dengan tenang. "Sebagai buktinya adalah aku." Lanjutnya, kini duduk bersender di kursi sambil menatap langit kebiruan yang luas di atasnya. "Aku yang seharusnya tewas saat kecelakaan kereta tadi malam, masih hidup…" Lanjut Souji lagi untuk memperjelas, kini matanya terpejam.

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Souji mulai paham. "Benar kata Souji-senpai. Masa depan telah berubah…" Kata Naoto mengulang perkataan senpai-nya. "Tapi bukan berarti kita harus tenang." Lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

"Aku datang kembali ke masa ini untuk mengubah itu semua, agar masa depan yang kualami tidak terjadi…" Ucap Nanako, berusaha terlihat bersemangat. "Jadi… Aku akan membantu Big bro dan yang lain." Tambahnya, senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Yang lain langsung menoleh ke arah Nanako dan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Nana-chan!" Teriak Teddie yang kelewat semangat. Mereka langsung tertawa melihat Teddie yang seperti itu.

"Tunggu…" Kata Yosuke, tersadar akan sesuatu yang penting. "Berdasarkan berita yang kulihat tadi pagi, kondisi kereta yang mengalami kecelakaan sangat aneh, seperti menabrak sesuatu. Anehnya tidak ditemukan apa-apa di sekitar lokasi kejadian…" Lanjutnya, menceritakan ulang berita yang dilihatnya sebelumnya, meski dia masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Tapi… kalau tidak salah… aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari cuplikan video itu…" Tambahnya, masih terus berusaha mengingat.

"Sesuatu yang janggal seperti apa, Yosuke?" Tanya Chie yang mulai penasaran.

"Maksud Yosuke-senpai itu… kondisi rumput di area lokasi kejadian dan bagian depan juga tengah kereta yang basah?" Tanya Naoto memastikan.

"Ah! Benar, Naoto! Yang basah hanya rumput di lokasi kejadian dan bagian depan juga tengah kereta. Padahal setahuku, semalam tidak hujan…" Kata si pemuda rambut oranye bingung.

Souji yang menyadari sesuatu langsung berkata, "Hujan tidak mungkin hanya membasahi area itu saja. Menurut kalian apa mungkin ini ulah shadow?"

"Tapi… Bukankah Izanami sudah kita kalahkan dan Midnight Channel sudah tidak ada setelahnya?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Ada kemungkinan shadow dan Midnight Channel muncul lagi, Yukiko-senpai." Jawab Naoto, memasukkan asumsi Souji dan perkataan Yukiko yang sebelumnya sebagai salah satu faktor kemungkinan mengenai penyebab kecelakaan kereta. "Karena dunia di balik televisi masih ada dan masih bisa kita masuki."

Rise yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Teddie. "Teddie, apa ada shadow lain yang bisa keluar televisi sepertimu?"

"E-eh… Itu… Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Rise-chan."

Rise sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban temannya yang berambut pirang itu, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kanji yang hanya bisa bengong mendengar diskusi yang baginya cukup berat untuk didengar. "Kanji-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Kanji langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari sang idol yang merangkap sebagai penjual tahu. "E-eh… P-pendapatku… ya?" Katanya agak terbata-bata, masih belum terbiasa berbincang dengan Rise. " Kalau menurutku… mungkin itu… dilakukan oleh persona user yang lain? Itu hanya pendapatku." Mereka yang tengah berdiskusi, langsung menoleh ke arah Kanji dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "E-eh… Apa?" Kata Kanji bingung.

"Itu dia." Kata Naoto, wajahnya terlihat menyadari sesuatu. "Persona user yang lain…" Lanjutnya. "Terima kasih, Kanji-kun."

"E-eh? Ah… Sama-sama, Naoto." Ucapnya, wajahnya sedikit memanas dan agak memerah.

"Kalau berdasarkan perkiraanku…" Naoto mulai menjelaskan deduksinya kepada yang lain. "Bekas air di lokasi kejadian adalah pecahan es yang mencair." Ucapnya dengan serius. "Kalian semua pasti tahu salah satu kemampuan persona atau shadow untuk mengeluarkan es dalam ukuran besar kan?"

"Bufudyne…" Kata Chie, Bufudyne merupakan salah satu kemampuan yang dikuasai oleh persona miliknya.

"Tepat, Chie-senpai." Ucap Naoto membenarkan. "Hanya saja Bufudyne yang ini bukan untuk membekukan dan memusnahkan shadow seperti yang biasa kita lakukan, tetapi untuk menghalangi laju kereta listrik yang dinaiki Souji-senpai. Yang melakukannya kemungkinan besar adalah seorang persona user sama seperti kita, hanya saja tampaknya tujuan mereka buruk. Selain itu, ada juga kemungkinan shadow yang keluar ke dunia manusia yang melakukannya, meski sangat kecil kemungkinannya."

"Berarti… nyawa Souji-kun… diincar?" Tanya Yukiko pelan, mencoba memastikan.

"Ya, nyawa Souji-senpai sepertinya memang sedang diincar." Kata Naoto pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh anggota IT lainnya dan Nanako. "Tapi menurutku, dengan berdasarkan yang diceritakan oleh Nanako, yang diincar bukan hanya Souji-senpai…" Lanjutnya dengan tatapan serius masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Tetapi seluruh anggota Investigation Team juga mereka incar."

Rise mulai terlihat ketakutan. "Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Aku masih belum mau mati…" Air mata mulai mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

"Tenang, Rise… Terlalu cepat untuk ketakutan dan menangis." Kata Souji sambil member Rise selembar tissue untuk menghapus air matanya. "Mereka pasti belum tahu kalau aku selamat dari kecelakaan itu…" Lanjutnya, kini terlihat serius. "Mereka baru akan bergerak lagi setelah mengetahui kalau aku masih hidup." Lanjutnya lagi. "Dan untungnya, tasku yang berisi dompet dan tanda pengenalku tertinggal di dalam kereta, ditambah badan kereta remuk dan terbakar serta para penumpang di dalamnya sepertinya hangus terbakar dan remuk, membuat semakin sulit untuk diidentifikasi. Itu akan membuat mereka semakin lama tahu kalau aku lolos dari maut yang mereka rencanakan." Tambahnya dengan wajah yang kini terlihat tenang.

Anggota IT yang lain takjub dengan yang dikatakan oleh leader mereka, begitu juga dengan Nanako. "Kau hebat, Partner! Menjadikan kesialanmu sebagai sebuah keberuntungan! Kau memang hebat!" Kata Yosuke sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang berambut keperakan.

Souji menatap datar sahabatnya itu. "Aku anggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian, Yosuke." Kata Souji, kemudian menyeruput es kopi kalengan yang dibelinya dari tadi.

* * *

**A.N :**

**Chapter 4 selesai.**

**Capek juga ngetiknya. Tahun baru malah nyelesain chapter ini karena ga ada kegiatan… Ehehehe**

**Saya ada permintaan, ada yang bisa bantu saya untuk persona milik Nanako nanti? Saya udah punya tipe arcana-nya, cuma belum dapat nama persona yang cocok… Kalau bisa namanya dari mitologi Jepang, biar sesuai sama nama-nama main persona milik karakter-karakter di Persona 4.**

**Sekian dari saya untuk chapter 4 ini. Maaf kalau saya ada kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lainnya di dalam fanfic ini. Review atau pun flame anda akan sangat membantu saya dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Saya juga mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru untuk para reader dan author seantero jagad FFN.**

**Terima kasih.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Weaponry Picking

**Maaf terlambat publish, karena di dekat rumah saya kebanjiran dan warnetnya kena juga. (/bow)**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 / Animation / Arena / Golden punya ATLUS. Saya cuma numpang minjem karakternya aja.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, mistypo, dan kawan-kawan.**

* * *

Di bagian outlet pakaian di dalam Junes, Yosuke terlihat menahan rasa kesalnya yang semakin menjadi. "Aku memang memperbolehkan Souji dan Nanako untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian karena mereka berdua tidak memilikinya…" Ucapnya, urat di dahinya memperlihatkan kalau ia sangat marah.

"Aku masih memiliki beberapa pakaian yang sengaja kutinggalkan di rumah paman Dojima." Kata Souji yang kini membawa dua buah kemeja, yang satu kemeja hitam polos dan yang satu kemeja putih bermotif garis hitam. "Tapi aku akan menerima kebaikanmu dengan senang hati." Lanjutnya, mencoba mencari celana panjang yang sesuai dengan kedua kemeja yang dipilihnya. "Terima kasih, Yosuke."

"Sama-sama, Partner." Balas Yosuke, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang sebelumnya. "Tapi…" Api kemarahan kini terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. "… Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk mengambil pakaian beserta aksesoris lainnya yang kalian inginkan sesukanya!" Lanjutnya, suaranya membahana seantero outlet pakaian itu.

Di depan Yosuke yang tengah marah dan kesal, terlihat Chie yang tengah mengambil beberapa T-Shirt bergambar naga dengan berbagai warna, Yukiko membawa dua buah blouse warna merah dan sebuah bando yang berwarna sama, Kanji yang tangan kanannya memegang T-Shirt dan tank-top hitam bergambar tengkorak serta beberapa helai kain untuk menjahit, Rise mengambil sebuah sun-dress kuning yang terlihat mahal, Naoto membawa sebuah kemeja biru dan jaket yang berwarna hitam kebiruan, dan yang terakhir, Teddie membawa manekin yang memakai kemeja putih mahal lengkap dan celana panjang hitam. "Jangan pelit begitu, Yosuke. Nanti rezekimu bisa berkurang." Kata Chie tanpa rasa bersalah, cengiran terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju, membuat kesabaran Yosuke diuji kembali. "Jadi… Kalian mau aku bangkrut ya?" Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, nada suaranya seperti orang yang berusaha keras menahan amarah.

Mendengar si pemuda berambut oranye berkata demikian, anggota IT yang lain langsung mengembalikan barang-barang yang mereka ambil ke posisi semula, kecuali Kanji yang memang diminta ibunya untuk membeli beberapa kain untuk menjahit dan ia juga berniat membeli T-Shirt dan tank-top baru. "Senpai, kami hanya bercanda… Jadi jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke hati." Kata Kanji sambil menyerahkan uang untuk membayar kain-kain serta T-Shirt dan tank-top yang dibelinya.

Yosuke yang menerima uang dari Kanji langsung meneteskan air mata harunya. "Kanji, kau memang pengertian…" Ucapnya sambil memeluk kouhai-nya yang bertubuh tinggi itu. Kanji langsung meronta minta dilepaskan setelahnya.

Yang lain hanya sweatdropped melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Kecuali Nanako, yang tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Big bro." Panggil Nanako, di tangannya ada beberapa lipatan blouse dan rok yang akan ia pakai nantinya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak mengira kalau teman-teman Big bro unik seperti ini." Lanjut Nanako, masih tersenyum kecil.

"… Inilah Investigation Team, Nanako." Kata Souji, tersenyum geli melihat adegan langka yang dilakukan kedua temannya.

"**YOSUKE-SENPAI! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MASIH NORMAL!"**

* * *

**Persona 4 : After End**

**Chapter 5 : Weaponry Picking**

* * *

"Souji-kun, menurutmu… apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Yukiko. Kini para anggota IT plus Nanako sudah berada di luar Junes, entah mau menuju ke mana.

Souji terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi mereka." Jawab si pemuda berambut keperakan. "Kalau menurut kalian bagaimana?" Tanyanya ke anggota IT yang lain dan Nanako.

"Hmm… Perkataan Souji memang ada benarnya." Ucap Chie, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Jadi kita berlatih di dalam televisi lagi?"

"Ide bagus, Chie-senpai!" Kata Kanji dengan semangat. "Aku memang sedang ingin menghancurkan sesuatu…" Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Yosuke dengan wajah kesal.

Yosuke langsung merinding karenanya. "Kanji, tadi aku sudah meminta maaf…" Ucapnya, sedikit gemetaran. "Lagipula aku juga masih normal." Tambahnya, menggumam pelan.

"Berarti kita hanya perlu mempersiapkan senjata yang biasa kita pakai kan?" Tanya Teddie memastikan. "Senjata cakar milikku sepertinya ada di dalam gudang penyimpanan Junes… Atau jangan-jangan sudah terbuang…" Gumamnya, berusaha mengingat.

"Oh iya, mengenai senjata…" Kata Yosuke, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "… Senjata milikmu yang kau titipkan kepadaku… dibuang oleh ayahku…" Lanjutnya sambil nyengir untuk menutupi rasa ketakutannya. Souji hanya memandang sahabatnya yang berambut oranye itu dengan tatapan datar. "… Aku minta maaf, Partner!" Ucap Yosuke sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan…" Kata sang leader. "Berarti mau tidak mau aku harus mencari senjata pengganti untuk sementara. Kalau senjata kalian bagaimana?" Lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah anggota IT lainnya.

"Kipas-kipasku sudah dijadikan hiasan untuk di penginapan." Jawab Yukiko sambil tertunduk malu.

"Senjata yang kumiliki sekarang hanya tinggal revolver model lama milikku." Ucap Naoto, memberitahukan sang leader. "Entah masih bisa digunakan atau tidak…" Lanjutnya tidak yakin.

"Mungkin aku juga memerlukannya untuk jaga diri ketika mensupport yang lain…" Gumam Rise, mencoba memperkirakan senjata jenis apa yang dapat ia gunakan dengan mudah.

Souji menoleh ke arah kouhai-nya yang bertampang mirip preman jalanan. "Ah… Tenang saja, Senpai! Senjata milikku masih ada di rumah!" Jawab Kanji dengan bangga. "Sepertinya…" Gumamnya pelan.

Kemudian Souji menoleh ke arah gadis berambut coklat susu dengan model bob. "Ahaha…." Orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Pandangannya dialihkan ke arah lain untuk menghindari pandangan datar yang intens dari temannya yang berambut keperakan.

"Sepatu-sepatu yang biasa dipakai Chie untuk melawan shadow dijual olehnya untuk menambah koleksi DVD kung-fu favoritnya, Souji-kun." Tutur Yukiko, menggantikan Chie yang tengah menunduk menahan malu.

Souji menghela napas pelan. "Mungkin kita memang harus meminta bantuan Daidara-san lagi untuk masalah senjata dan perlengkapan lainnya." Ucapnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Nanako. "Lagipula kita juga perlu senjata untuk Nanako."

Nanako langsung tersenyum karenanya. "Terima kasih, Big bro!" Dan mereka pun bergerak menuju Area Pertokoan Inaba, di mana Toko Perlengkapan dan Peralatan Besi Daidara berada. "Maaf merepotkanmu..." Lanjutnya, yang dijawab "Tidak apa." Oleh Souji.

Ketika melewati tempat tinggal Kanji, Kanji langsung menghentikan yang lain. "Kalian bisa tunggu di sini sebentar?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Kanji-kun?" Tanya Rise ingin tahu.

"Aku mau menaruh pesanan Ma dan barang yang kubeli. Dan juga ada yang mau aku tanyakan kepada Ma." Jawab si pemuda sangar sambil bergerak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Anggota IT yang lain plus Nanako hanya bisa menunggunya sampai dia keluar lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakkan Kanji yang berwajah murung dan kesal. "Maaf, Senpai… Ma membuang barang-barang yang biasa kupakai untuk melawan shadow karena takut aku melakukan hal yang buruk…" Tuturnya, masih berwajah kesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Kanji." Kata sang leader dengan tenang. "Mungkin kita memang harus membeli senjata lagi."

"Senpai…" Terharu dengan perkataan Souji, Kanji langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya, berniat memeluk senpai-nya yang berambut keperakan itu. Namun senpai-nya itu menyadarinya.

"Kanji…" Souji menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukan kouhai-nya, tatapan matanya terlihat datar. "Kalau kau memelukku," Souji menggerakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di lehernya secara horizontal, seperti gerakan menyayat. "Ini yang akan kau alami." Lanjutnya, membuat Kanji menghentikan niatnya dan langsung terdiam. Anggota IT lain dan Nanako yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdropped.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba di depan toko milik Daidara. "Big bro, memangnya kita bisa mendapatkan senjata di sini?" Tanya Nanako bingung. "Setahuku Daidara-san hanya menjual pisau dan perkakas rumah lainnya."

Souji tersenyum geli mendengarnya, membayangkan kalau Daidara-san yang bertampang sangar yang dikenalnya menjual pisau dan perkakas rumah. "Nanti kau juga mengetahuinya sendiri, Nanako." Ucapnya, sambil mengajak yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Begitu masuk ke dalamnya, Souji dan yang lain langsung disambut dengan berbagai macam senjata yang sebagian besar sama seperti senjata yang para anggota IT pernah gunakan sebelumnya. Mulai dari senjata tradisional, seperti katana dan kunai, sampai senjata modern, seperti handgun dan stungun. Selain itu juga ada baju zirah tradisional seperti yang dipakai oleh para samurai zaman dulu, lengkap dengan helmnya. "Selamat datang, Seta!" Suara berat seorang pria tua terdengar dari counter pelayanan. "Bukankah kau kembali ke kota asalmu?" Tanya pria tua yang memiliki bekas luka sayatan berbentuk X di dahinya itu, yang ternyata adalah si pemilik toko yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh para anggota IT.

"Aku tidak jadi pulang, Daidara-san." Jawab Souji ramah.

"Oh…" Ucap Daidara. "Lalu… Ada yang kau perlukan? Butuh senjata baru dan perlengkapannya?"

Souji terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Daidara-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata si pemuda berambut keperakan, berjalan menuju counter yang ditempati sang pemilik toko. "Begini…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kami butuh senjata, tapi kami belum memiliki uang untuk bisa membelinya." Souji berusaha mengatakannya dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar teman-temannya yang tengah melihat-lihat senjata dan perlengkapan bertarung yang ada di dalam toko. "Daidara-san pasti mengerti maksudku kan?"

Daidara terdiam. Kemudian wajahnya dihiasi seringai yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya ketakutan, namun tidak untuk Seta Souji. "Oh itu… Tenang saja, kau dan teman-temanmu boleh mengambilnya, tapi masing-masing hanya mendapatkan satu." Kata pria tua itu, masih menyeringai. "Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena sudah menjadi pelanggan setiaku selama setahun." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahu kiri Souji. "Bagaimana?"

Dengan ekspresi gembira, Souji menjawab, "Terima kasih banyak, Daidara-san."

"Sama-sama, Seta." Kemudian si pemuda berambut keperakan langsung menuju teman-temannya dan Nanako versi remaja, memberitahu kalau mereka bisa memilih masing-masing satu senjata. Mereka pun langsung berpencar untuk mencari senjata yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

"Big bro, aku bingung memilih senjata yang cocok untukku…" Ucap Nanako ketika ia sedang memilih senjata bersama Souji. "Ada saran?"

Souji terlihat berpikir sambil mengamati senjata-senjata yang ad adi dalam toko. "Mau mencoba memakai naginata?"

"Yang seperti tombak itu ya? Sepertinya tidak, Big bro…"

"Cambuk?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kipas seperti Yukiko?"

"Butuh ketrampilan untuk bisa memakainya dalam bertarung. Tidak cocok denganku juga sepertinya…"

"Revolver?"

Nanako menggeleng.

Souji berpikir lagi, tidak berhasil menemukan senjata yang cocok untuk sepupunya versi remaja itu. 'Apa sebaiknya aku coba tanya ke Daidara-san saja? Siapa tahu bisa membantu…' Batinnya. "Nanako, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke counter pelayanan dan disambut dengan Daidara yang tengah membersihkan satu set pisau miliknya. "Perlu bantuan lagi, Seta?"

"Daidara-san, temanku ini tidak tahu senjaa yang cocok dengannya. Bisa anda membantunya?"

"Hmm…" Daidara memperhatikan Nanako dengan seksama, membuatnya sedikit risih. "Bisa tolong perlihatkan telapak kananmu, Nona?"

Meski bingung dengan maksud dari permintaan pria tua di hadapannya, Nanako kemudian memperlihatkan tangan kanannya kepada Daidara, yang langsung dilihat dengan seksama oleh pria tua itu. "Nona, sepertinya anda lebih cocok dengan senjata busur beserta anak panahnya." Tutur si pemilik toko senjata. "Anda pernah belajar memanah kan?"

Si gadis berambut coklat langsung terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Daidara. "Anda tahu dari mana Daidara-san?" Tanyanya penasaran. "Padahal aku belum sempat memberitahu Big bro kalau aku bisa memanah.

Daidara dibuat menyeringai dengan pertanyaan Nanako, membuat si gadis itu sedikit merinding. "Bisa dilihat dari tangan kanan anda." Si pria tua memulai penjelasannya. "Pertama, di bagian ujung ibu jari, tepat di tengah ruas ketiga, ada tanda garis lurus yang melintang vertical, mirip seperti bekas senar yang ditekan." Jelas Daidara. "Selain itu juga ada bekas luka gesekan di bagian paling ujung ibu jari dan juga pada sisi kanan telunjuk yang mengarah langsung ke ibu jari." Lanjutnya, menunjukkan bekas luka kecil di ujung jari dan di sisi kanan telunjuk tangan kanan Nanako.

"Anda hebat sekali, Daidara-san! Bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali lihat." Nanako dibuat terkesima dan kagum karenanya.

"Kenapa anda baru memperlihatkan sekarang kemampuan anda yang seperti ini, Daidara-san?" Tanya Souji yang juga terkesima dengan kemampuan si pria tua yang baru diketahuinya.

Sambil menyeringai, Daidara menjawab, "Itu rahasia perusahaan yang hanya bisa diperlihatkan sesekali, Seta." Kemudian ia tertawa.

Para anggota IT lain yang mendengar tawa si pemilik toko langsung menuju counter di mana suara itu berasal, sambil membawa senjata yang mereka inginkan. "Ada apa, Souji-kun?" Tanya Yukiko penasaran, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kipas berwarna merah.

"Ternyata Daidara-san memiliki kemampuan yang belum pernah kita ketahui." Jawab si pemuda berambut keperakan, pandangan masih mengarah ke si pria tua yang masih tertawa.

"Kemampuan seperti apa? Apa berhubungan dengan cara untuk mengalahkan shadow?"

Souji terdiam sebentar, kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke telingan kiri teman perempuannya yang berambut hitam itu. "I-tu ra-ha-si-a, Yu-ki-ko-chan." Bisiknya pelan, membuat wajah Yukiko merona merah.

"S-Souji-kun…" Yukiko menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Souji hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan sang leader dengan teman baiknya, Chie tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Chie-senpai?" Tanya Kanji.

"Kau masih belum mampu untuk memahaminya, Kanji." Ucap Chie yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju counter untuk memberitahu si pemilik toko mengenai senjata yang telah dipilihnya, sepasang sepatu dengan sol yang cukup keras.

Kanji hanya bisa bengong karenanya. 'Memangnya apa yang terjadi?' Batinnya bingung. Kemudian dia membawa senjata yang dipilihnya, sebuah papan kayu yang cukup tebal yang bisa digunakan sebagai perisai, ke Daidara. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, termasuk Rise yang memilih stungun untuk melindungi dirinya jika ada shadow yang menyerang saat ia bertindak sebagai pendukung dalam petualangan mereka.

"Daidara-san, terima kasih untuk senjata-senjata serta beberapa perlengkapan pendukungnya." Ucap Souji seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berterima kasih. Anggota IT yang lain juga mengikutinya, karena mereka juga mendapat senjata dan perlengkapan gratis.

"Ahahaha… Sama-sama, Seta!" Si pemilik toko membalas sambil tertawa senang. "Usahaku ini juga cukup terbantu berkatmu." Tambahnya. "Oh ya… Nona yang berambut coklat…"

"Narumi Nana, Daidara-san." Ucap Nanako.

"Ah… Narumi-san, untuk busur beserta anak panahnya baru bisa diambil minggu depan. Karena aku perlu membuatnya terlebih dulu." Tutur si pria tua. "Tidak apa?"

"Hnn." Nanako mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Daidara-san."

Sebuah ide terlintas di benak sang leader. "Daidara-san, apa kami bisa menitipkan senjata-senjata kami di sini untuk sementara? Nanti akan kami ambil lagi."

"Boleh." Jawab Daidara. "Tenang saja… Tidak ada ongkos penyimpanan untuk itu." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa. "Kecuali kalau kau mau memberinya dengan sukarela."

Setelah itu, para anggota IT dan Nanako keluar dari toko senjata milik Daidara, puas dengan senjata dan perlengkapan gratis yang mereka dapatkan. "Sensei, kenapa Nana-chan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Narumi Nana?" Tanya Teddie ingin tahu.

"Itu nama palsu yang kubuatkan untuknya. Bisa kacau kalau ada orang selain kita yang tahu kalau dia adalah Dojima Nanako dari masa depan." Jawab Souji menjelaskan, Teddie mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian giliran sahabat Souji yang berambut oranye bertanya.

"Lalu kenapa senjatanya kau simpan di sini dulu, Partner?" Tanya Yosuke, sedikit bingung dengan pemikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Agar kita bisa mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyimpan senjata terlebih dulu. Daripada nanti tidak sengaja ditemukan oleh anggota keluarga kita dan kemudian dibuang." Jelas Souji, membuat Yosuke dan anggota IT lain serta Nanako yang mendengarnya langsung mengerti. Souji kemudian melihat jam tangan hitam yang dipakai di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. "Sebaiknya aku dan Nanako kembali sekarang. Kasihan Nanako kecil yang dari tadi menunggu di rumah." Kemudian Souji dan Nanako mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan yang lain dan kembali menuju kediaman Dojima.

"Nanako." Panggil Souji, yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke kediaman Dojima bersama sepupunya versi remaja itu.

"Ada apa, Big bro?"

"Begini…" Si pemuda berambut keperakan terlihat memikirkan kata-kata yang sesuai. "Apa kau bisa berhenti memanggilku "Big bro"?"

Nanako menghentikan langkahnya karenanya, diikuti dengan Souji. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya, sedikit menahan rasa sedihnya.

"Ah… Aku hanya merasa agak risih saja. Sekarang kita, bisa dikatakan, memiliki usia yang sama." Kata Souji, berusaha agar apa yang ia katakan tidak menyakiti perasaan sepupunya itu.

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana kalau memanggilku dengan namaku saja?" Potong Souji tiba-tiba. "Seperti yang dilakukan anggota Investigation Team lainnya."

"E-eh?" Gadis berambut coklat itu terkejut mendengar permintaan kakak sepupunya.

"Bagaimana? Pasti mudah kan?" Tanya si pemuda memastikan.

"A-ah… Itu…" Si gadis bingung harus bagaimana

"Hmm?" Souji masih tetap menunggu jawaban dari Nanako.

"B-baiklah…" Nanako menyerah, berusaha mengikuti apa yang dipinta oleh kakak sepupunya itu. "S-S-Sou… j-ji… k-kun?" Ucapnya terbata-bata, rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nah, begitu." Ucap Souji sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mengusap dan sedikit mengacak rambut sepupunya itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"E-eh? B-Big bro?!" Nanako terkaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Souji terhadapnya. Wajah gadis itu semakin merona karenanya.

"Eits! Bukan Big bro! Sou-ji." Kata Souji mengoreksi.

"Ah… I-iya… S-Souji… kun…" Ucap Nanako seraya menundukkan wajahnya yang masih sangat merona agar tidak terlihat oleh kakak sepupunya.

Si pemuda yang berambut keperakan terlihat puas setelah mendengarnya. "Nah… Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke rumah, Nanako." Souji kemudian mempercepat langkahnya, diikuti dengan Nanako yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sambil memegang ujung jaket bagian belakang yang dikenakan kakak sepupunya, Nanako menggumam pelan dengan wajah yang merona. "Souji-kun…" Senyum manis merekah setelah gadis itu mengucapkannya.

Ketika hampir tiba di kediaman Dojima, Souji menggumamkan sesuatu yang bisa didengar oleh sepupunya versi remaja di belakangnya. "Setelah kupikirkan lagi… memang lebih baik "Big bro" saja, Nanako."

"Eh?" Nanako terbelalak. "Tapi tadi—"

"Anggap saja tadi aku sedang menjahilimu, Nanako." Ucap Souji sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku duluan ya!" Kemudian pemuda berambut keperakan itu langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan sepupunya yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan kakak sepupunya.

Setelah menyadari kalau Big bro-nya sudah kabur, wajah Nanako memerah dan bergegas mengejarnya.

"**Big bro jahat!"**

Nanako berteriak dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Souji, yang berlari tidak jauh di depannya, hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

**A.N :**

**Chapter 5 updated!**

**Setelah saya membaca ulang, mengenai pairing di sini… saya sendiri masih agak bingung. Rencananya sih mau buat pairing yang agak rumit seperti Souji x Harem… (Kuhuhuhuhu… Akhirnya saya menunjukkan jati diri saya yang sebenarnya ~). Si leader itu pasti doyan kalo dikerubutin banyak cewek. (/ditimpuk uang segepok sama Souji *tenkyu mas bro*)**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas review para reader mengenai permintaan saya di chapter sebelumnya tentang Persona milik Dojima Nanako (Teen Version). (/bow)**

**Sedikit bocoran untuk nama persona milik Nanako versi remaja, nama personanya agak berhubungan dengan dungeon yang terbentuk saat ia diculik Namatame Taro. Ada yang ingat? Jadi saya mohon maaf kalau namanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan para reviewer yang sudah member saran. (/bow again)**

**Sekian dari saya untuk chapter 5 ini. Maaf kalau saya banyak melakukan kesalahan di dalam fanfic ini. Review atau pun flame anda akan sangat membantu saya dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**H. K. (Hierophant Kagutsuchi, bukan Hong Kong ya~ hehehe)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Big Sis?

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 / Animation / Arena / Golden punya ATLUS. Saya cuma numpang minjem karakternya aja.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, mistypo, dan kawan-kawan.**

* * *

Suara air panas terdengar mengalir, perlahan mengisi sebagian isi bak mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mandi kediaman Dojima. Uap panas terlihat keluar dari air yang mengisi bak mandi itu. Setelah air terasa cukup dan kerannya dimatikan, seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu mulai memasuki bak mandi dengan perlahan. "Ah… Sudah lama aku tidak berendam seperti ini…" Ucap Nanako versi remaja, merilekskan tubuhnya yang cukup letih. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan dirinya yang merilekskan tubuh dengan menyender ke bak mandi dan memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan kenyamanan dari kegiatan yang dilakukannya. "Souji-kun…" Gumam Nanako, ia teringat kembali ketika kakak sepupunya memintanya untuk dipanggil hanya dengan nama saja, tanpa nama marga keluarganya. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Jantungnya juga berdebar kencang tidak karuan karenanya. "K-kenapa aku jadi seperti ini kalau mengingat Big bro? Padahal saat belum bertemu kembali dengannya aku tidak seperti ini…" Gumamnya bingung, meski kemudian ia menyadari dengan sendirinya jawaban yang diinginkannya. "Apa mungkin… aku…"

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi diketuk, membuat Nanako sedikit terkaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Di dalam ada siapa?" Tanya suara anak perempuan dari luar.

Mengetahui kalau yang mengetuk pintu adalah dirinya sendiri yang masih kecil, Nanako merasa lega. "Narumi Nana, Nanako…" Ucapnya memberitahu. "Masuk saja, aku tidak menguncinya."

Kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat pendek yang dikuncir pigtail. "Nanako boleh ikut mandi, Nana-san?" Tanya Nanako kecil. Nanako versi remaja mengangguk memperbolehkan. Si gadis kecil langsung tersenyum senang karenanya, kemudian ia melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya dan segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan air yang telah dipersiapkan di dalam ember.

Nanako hanya memperhatikan dirinya yang masih kecil itu sambil tersenyum. "Mau berendam bersama?" Ajaknya, setelah Nanako kecil selesai membilas tubuhnya yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh busa sabun.

"Mau!" Kata gadis kecil itu, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan dirinya versi remaja. "Nyamannya…"

"Kamu seperti orang tua saja." Ucap Nanako, senyum geli terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua saling bermain air di bak mandi tersebut.

"Nana-san sekarang tidak punya tempat tinggal ya?" Tanya Nanako kecil tiba-tiba, membuat dirinya yang versi remaja kaget.

"S-siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Big bro."

Nanako sweatdropped mendengarnya. 'Big bro ada-ada saja.' Batin Nanako setelah mengetahui kalau kakak sepupunya mulai mengarang cerita unik lagi kepada dirinya yang masih kecil. "Kalau benar, memangnya kenapa, Nanako?" Tanyanya balik, ingin tahu alasan di balik pertanyaan si gadis kecil.

"Nanako mau Nana-san tinggal di sini." Jawab Nanako kecil dengan jujur. "Nanti kita berdua bisa menyanyikan lagu Junes bersama!" Tambahnya sambil tersenyum polos. Nanako versi remaja tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Baiklah…" Ucap si gadis menyetujui, tapi menjadi ragu karena sesuatu. "Memangnya ayahmu memperbolehkanku tinggal di sini?"

Nanako kecil terdiam sejenak. "Nanti Nanako dan Big bro akan meminta ayah untuk memperbolehkan Nana-san tinggal di sini. Pasti diperbolehkan." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum optimis, membuat Nanako versi remaja tertawa geli.

"Ada-ada saja kamu." Dan mereka pun kembali merasakan nyamannya berendam di dalam bak mandi.

"Nana-san," Panggil Nanako kecil, membuat gadis yang berendam bersamanya menoleh. "Nanako boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Meminta apa, Nanako?"

"Ah… Itu…" Nanako kecil terlihat agak gugup. Tapi, kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkannya. "Boleh Nanako memanggil Nana-san dengan "Big sis"?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Persona 4 : After End**

**Chapter 6 : Big Sis?**

* * *

Setelah berendam dan bermain air bersama selama sekitar 30 menit, Nanako kecil dan dirinya versi remaja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan sebelumnya. Nanako kecil kini memakai piyama berwarna merah muda. Sedangkan Narumi Nana, alias Dojima Nanako versi remaja, mengenakan T-Shirt putih dan celana panjang training warna hitam milik kakak sepupunya yang berambut keperakan, dikarenakan pakaian-pakaian yang ia dapat dari Junes harus dicuci terlebih dahulu, rambutnya yang masih basah dibalut dengan handuk putih kecil agar cepat kering. Begitu melewati ruang tengah, mereka melihat Souji dan Ryotaro, yang baru pulang dari tugasnya di kepolisian setempat, tengah mengobrol. "Ayah!" Nanako kecil menghampiri ayahnya, diikuti Nanako versi remaja.

"Ah… Nanako." Ryotaro kemudian mengajak anaknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Kamu mandi bersama Narumi-san?"Tanyanya, meski ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

Nanako mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ayah, Big sis boleh tinggal di sini?" Pintanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Big sis?" Ryotaro bingung dengan siapa yang dimaksud oleh anak perempuannya. Souji melirik ke arah gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud si gadis kecil hanya teryunduk malu.

Nanako kecil tersenyum malu. "A-ah… Maksud Nanako, Nana-san." Ucapnya, wajahnya sedikit bersemu karena malu. "Nana-san boleh tinggal di sini kan, ayah?" Tanyanya lagi karena belum mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya.

Ryotaro sedikit kaget dengan permintaan anak semata wayangnya itu. "Hmm? Memangnya Narumi-san tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang?" Si pria malah balik menanyai anaknya.

"Tapi kata Big bro…"

"Benar itu, Souji, Narumi-san?" Kini Ryotaro menanyai keponakannya dan gadis yang dimaksud yang tengah memperhatikan televisi di depan mereka.

Souji menoleh ke arah pamannya, sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi pertanyaan pamannya itu. "Benar, paman." Jawabnya tenang. "Paman tahu apartemen kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari Area Pertokoan? Sebelumnya Nana-san tinggal di sana. Tapi setelah pemilik apartemennya berganti, kalau tidak salah saat bulan Desember tahun lalu, biaya sewanya naik menjadi dua kali lipat. Karena itu dia berniat pindah sementara ke rumah sepupunya di Tokyo selama liburan sekolah sampai kenalannya di Inaba bisa menemukan apartemen yang cocok untuk Nana-san." Souji berusaha menceritakan sedetail mungkin. "Namun sayangnya, kereta yang ditumpanginya, yang kebetulan kereta yang sama denganku, mengalami kecelakaan. Sehingga semua barang-barang miliknya yang disimpan di dalam tas yang ia bawa ikut hancur karena tertinggal di dalamnya."

"Tapi… bukankah Narumi-san bisa tinggal dengan orang tuanya?" Tanya Ryotaro lagi.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak memberitahu sebelumnya…" Kata Nanako tertunduk sedih. "… Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal, Dojima-san."

Ryotaro menjadi merasa bersalah karena pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi. "Ah… Maaf, Narumi-san."

"Tidak apa-apa, Dojima-san." Ucap si gadis, senyum sedih masih menggelayut di wajah manisnya.

"Bagaimana, ayah? Big sis boleh tinggal di sini?" Tanya Nanako kecil, terlihat agak tidak sabar mendengar jawaban ayahnya.

Ryotaro akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah…" Ucapnya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa merah yang didudukinya. "Narumi-san, maaf kalau nanti kami akan sangat merepotkanmu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis yang dimaksud.

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih." Ucap Nanako, tersenyum senang seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih karena telah mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sini, Dojima-san."

Dojima Ryotaro tersenyum kecil, kemudian melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. "Kalau begitu ayah ke kamar dulu, Nanako. Ayah sudah mengantuk." Ucapnya sambil beranjak dari sofa, tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya yang yang terbuka lebar karena menguap. "Souji, Narumi-san, aku ke kamar dulu." Kemudian Ryotaro segera bergerak menuju kamar tidurnya yang terletak di dekat tangga.

"Big sis, nanti tidur dengan Nanako ya?" Pinta Nanako kecil penuh harap, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh dirinya yang versi remaja. Nanako kecil langsung gembira karenanya.

"Big sis ya? Aku saja butuh beberapa hari… Kau pasti ingat kan?" Ucap Souji pelan, sehingga hanya Nanako yang bisa mendengarnya. Nanako hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan kakak sepupunya itu. 15 menit kemudian, Nanako kecil mulai mengantuk dan, dengan ditemani dirinya versi remaja, dia menuju kamar tidurnya. Souji pun mematikan televisi dan bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya yang ada di lantai atas.

Jam di kamar Souji tidur sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi pemuda yang berada di dalamnya itu masih belum bisa terlelap. "Masa depan ya…" Gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tertidur. 'Kalau saat itu aku tidak diselamatkan oleh Nanako yang berasal dari masa depan, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan dirasakan kedua orang tuaku? Apa yang akan dirasakan paman Dojima dan Nanako? Apa yang akan dirasakan Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko dan yang lainnya?' Batinnya mencoba membayangkan. Dalam benaknya, ia teringat kenangan-kenangan bersama orang-orang terdekat yang telah bersamanya selama setahun itu. Saat tengah mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama semua anggota IT, terdengar suara ketukan yang membuat si pemuda berambut keparakan itu tersadar.

"Big bro… Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya suara gadis yang ternyata adalah Nanako versi remaja. Souji pun segera membukakan pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan si gadis masuk ke dalam. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu."

Souji menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, aku memang belum tidur. Ada apa, Nanako?"

Gadis itu kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku dapat tinggal kembali di rumah ini." Ucapnya, rona merah terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawan si pemuda sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya merasa aneh kalau kau yang seharusnya tinggal di sini tidak tinggal di sini." Lanjutnya. "Yaah… meski kau berasal dari masa depan, rumah ini tetap tempat tinggalmu."

Dojima Nanako versi remaja tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Big bro."

Souji tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil. "Tadi hebat sekali aktingmu." Ucapnya, membuat si gadis tersenyum malu.

Namun, wajah gadis yang berdiri di hadapan si pemuda tiba-tiba berubah sedih. "Tapi, memang benar apa yang kukatakan kepada ayah… Kedua orang tuaku memang sudah meninggal." Kata gadis itu, teringat kembali akan dirinya ketika berada di masa yang seharusnya ia berada. "Beberapa tahun setelah Big bro meninggal, ayah tewas saat sedang melakukan pengejaran terhadap pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang sudah lama menjadi target kepolisian." Air mata tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi, perlahan mulai mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

"Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…" Ucap Souji merasa bersalah karena membuat si gadis bersedih.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Nanako berusaha tersenyum kembali. "M-maaf… Aku tiba-tiba teringat kenangan itu…" Ucap Nanako sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku kembali ke kamar dulu…" Nanako kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, namun dihentikannya tepat di ambang pintu karena ada sesuatu yang diingatnya. "Big bro."

"Hmm?" Wajah si pemuda masih terlihat agak sedih.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kuberitahukan…" Ucapnya, masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka. "… Sebaiknya jangan menyimpan "itu" di bawah tumpukan baju di lemari. Nanti ayah bisa menemukannya dengan mudah." Lanjutnya, sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamar di mana ia akan tidur. Tawa kecilnya terdengar mengiringi langkahnya ketika menuruni anak tangga.

Pemuda yang berambut keperakan itu terdiam sejenak. "Itu… apa?" Gumamnya, memikirkan apa yang dimaksud sepupunya yang berasal dari masa depan itu. "Apa mungkin…" Wajah Souji yang mulanya terlihat bingung langsung berubah menjadi panik setelah menyadari apa "itu" yang dimaksud Nanako. "Aku harus segera memindahkannya ke tempat lain." Gumamnya sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil "itu", kemudian mencari tempat lain untuk menyimpannya agar lebih aman.

**"Bagaimana Nanako bisa tahu kalau aku mempunyai majalah dewasa dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari pakaian?!"**

* * *

**A.N :**

**Chapter 6 updated!**

**Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan publish fanfic ini… Karena ada kesibukan lain dan juga writer block yang terkenal di kalangan penulis itu (?)**

**Tapi sebagai gantinya… Tada… Bathroom Scene~ (/plak)… Meski ga sevulgar di manga genre ecchi sih… Hehehe.**

**Untuk chapter depan… Sepertinya memang lebih baik dijadiin kejutan aja… So… No Spoiler.**

**Sekian dari saya untuk chapter 6 ini. Maaf kalau saya banyak melakukan kesalahan di dalam fanfic ini. Review atau pun flame anda akan sangat membantu saya dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**H. K. (Hierophant Kagutsuchi, Highwind Kaze juga boleh… hehehe)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Into The World

**Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 / Animation / Arena / Golden punya ATLUS. Saya cuma numpang minjem karakternya aja.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, mistypo, dan kawan-kawan.**

* * *

"Nanako, coba kenakan ini." Ucap Souji sambil menyerahkan seragam seifuku Yasogami High kepada sepupunya versi remaja. Kini mereka berdua berada di kamar yang sudah ditempati si pemuda berambut keperakan selama setahun. Jam di dalam ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

"Ini... seifuku Yasogami High? Sambil menerima benda yang dimaksud, Nanako menanyai kakak sepupunya itu. "Nanti aku harus memakainya?"

Souji menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Aku dan yang lain biasa memakai seragam sekolah saat masuk ke dalam dunia di balik televisi." Tuturnya, kini ia mengambil kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitam miliknya dari dalam lemari. "Untuk menyembunyikan senjata yang sering kami bawa saat masuk ke dalamnya." Lanjutnya, bergerak keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku mau mandi. Kau ganti saja pakaian yang kau kenakan sekarang dengan seifuku itu. Untuk memastikan ukurannya sesuai atau tidak dengan tubuhmu."

Pintu kamar itu pun ditutup oleh si pemilik kamar, meninggalkansi gadis berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu yang dikuncir pigtail di dalamnya. Nanako, yang saat itu mengenakan sweater merah muda yang menutupi blouse turtleneck putihnya dan rok selutut yang sewarna dengan sweaternya, kini memperhatikan seifuku yang ada di kedua tangannya. 'Seperti di masa seharusnya aku berada.' Batinnya sambil menaruh seifuku itu di atas meja kecil yang ada di kamar kakak sepupunya. Ia pun mulai melepas sweater dan blouse turtleneck yang ia kenakan, kemudian menggantinya dengan seifuku Yasogami High yang tadi diberikan kakak sepupunya. "Semoga saja sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhku."

Setelah mengganti rok merah muda yang dikenakannya dengan rok pasangan seifuku yang sedang dikenakannya, ia kemudian mencari cermin besar untuk melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini secara keseluruhan. "Ternyata... agak sedikit longgar..." Gumamnya sambil bercermin di cermin besar yang ada di dekat lemari kayu. Setelah itu, ia kemudian melepaskan seifuku yang dikenakannya dan mengenakan kembali sebelumnya ia kenakan. "Tapi... bagaimana Big bro memiliki seifuku ini?" Gumamnya lagi ketika memakai kembali rok merah mudanya. "Apa mungkin Big Bro..."

"Yukiko memberikannya untukku sebagai kenang-kenangan saat festival sekolah di Yasogami High."

Nanako yang terkaget langsung menoleh ke belakang, lalu mendapati pintu kamar yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan Souji yang sudah mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitamnya, rambutnya yang keperakan masih terlihat sedikit basah. "Big bro mengagetkanku saja." Ucapnya lega. "Tapi kenapa Yukiko-nee memberikan seragam seifuku Yasogami High?" Dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya, gadis itu menanyai kakak sepupunya. "Ini seragam untuk siswi kan?"

Souji, yang kini sedang mengambil gakuran miliknya dari dalam lemari kayu, terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya yang dari masa depan itu. Dalam benaknya, memori tentang hari itu berputar kembali. Memori yang sedikit membuatnya merinding. "... Nanti akan aku ceritakan saat di jalan." Ucapnya sambil memasukkan gakuran yang ada di tangannya dan seifuku yang terlipat rapi di atas meja kecil di kamarnya ke dalam tas punggung miliknya. "Asal kau tidak tertawa setelah mendengarnya." Lanjutnya, jemari tangan kanannya bergerak lincah menekan keypad ponselnya yang tadi ia ambil di dekat futon miliknya. "Ayo kita berangkat, Nanako."

Dojima Nanako versi remaja segera mengikuti kakak sepupunya yang melangkah keluar dari kamar di mana mereka berada sebelumnya. Ketika sedang menuruni anak tangga, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya. 'Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat itu?'

* * *

**Persona 4 : After End**

**Chapter ****7 : Into The "World"**

* * *

"Pfft! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan tertawa..." Gerutu si pemuda berambut keperakan. 'Itulah alasannya aku tidak mau menceritakannya.' Batin Souji, menangis dalam benaknya. Namun, tiba-tiba senyum geli menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tidak mengira kalau kau akan tertawa sampai seperti itu, Nanako." Ucapnya, pandangannya kini mengarah ke sepupunya yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Seperti Yukiko saja..." Ia menambahkan sambil tertawa geli, membayangkan ada orang lain yang memiliki keunikan yang sama seperti teman sekelas dan setimnya yang sering memakai bando dan sweater merah akan meramaikan IT yang ia pimpin.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di depan toko yang menjual senjata milik Daidara. Di sana sudah ada para anggota IT yang telah menunggu mereka. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Partner!" Ucap Yosuke sambil menepuk pundak sang leader. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk kembali ke dalam sana!" Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke gadis yang datang bersama Souji. "Wow... Kau cantik sekali dengan pakaian itu, Nanako! Itu salah satu dari yang kau ambil dari Junes kemarin kan?" Perkataan si pemuda berambut oranye itu sukses membuat wajah gadis yang dimaksud dihiasi sedikit rona merah.

Mendengar itu, Chie menyikut pelan dada Yosuke. "Kau sebenarnya mau memuji atau mau mempromosikan barang yang dijual di Junes?" Tanyanya setelah itu. Yosuke hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika mendengarnya. "Lagipul..." Kini Chie menatap tajam Yosuke, mulai dari ujung rambutnya hingga ke ujung kakinya. "... sejak kapan kau tertular virus rayuan gombalnya Teddie?"

"Aw... Kau kejam sekali, Chie-chan." Ucap Teddie, pura-pura kesakitan, kedua tangannya memegang dada kirinya. "Itu bukan virus rayuan gombal, tapi itu merupakan bukti kalau aku sebenarnya memang keren." Lanjutnya sambil mendramatisir situasi.

"Err... Ted, tidak ada yang mengajakmu bicara..." Kata Kanji.

"Oh." Si pemuda berambut pirang kemudian menghentikan "akting"-nya.

Yosuke tersenyum jahil begitu mendengar perkataan Chie sebelumnya. "Anggap saja aku masih dalam tahap belajar untuk bisa merayu gadis cantik sepertimu, Chie-chan." Ucap si pemuda berambut oranye sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya ke arah si gadis berambut bob. Melihat Yosuke yang bertingkah aneh seperti itu, kaki kanan Chie refleks bergerak. Dan...

**BUAK!**

"**Gyaaaaaa!"**

Tendangan si gadis berambut bob tepat mengenai selangkangan "mangsa"-nya. "K-kau tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai itu, Baka-Yosuke!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak, badannya masih merinding karena perlakuan teman laki-lakinya itu. Wajahnya juga terlihat memerah.

Yosuke yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi area yang menjadi target "sentuhan maut" kaki kanan si gadis berambut bob berkata, "Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai menendang bagian yang ini..." Kemudian ia berjongkok, berharap agar rasa sakit yangmenimpa "Yosuke Junior" dapat berkurang. "Tadi aku hanya bercanda..." Lanjutnya sambil meringis dan kemudian pura-pura pingsan.

"Itu salahmu sendiri!" Balas Chie, masih sedikit berteriak. Warna merah juga masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Ayo kita masuk! Biarkan saja dia seperti itu di sini!" Setelah si gadis berambut bob berkata demikian, kemudian para anggota IT masuk ke dalam bangunan di mana mereka menyimpan sementara senjata mereka, meninggalkan Yosuke yang masih K.O. akibat "sentuhan maut" kaki kirinya Chie di pinggir jalan. Nanako hanya bisa sweatdropped sambil mengikuti anggota IT lainnya, yang juga sweatdropped karena insiden yang menelan korban "Yosuke Junior".

"Kalian... sungguh... ter-la-lu..." Ucap Yosuke, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Kemudian ia bangun dan segera mengikuti yang lain. "Hei! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

"Terima kasih, Daidara-san!"

Setelah mengambil senjata yang mereka simpan di toko milik Daidara dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang mereka bawa agar tidak diketahui orang lain, para anggota IT plus Dojima Nanako versi remaja segera bergegas menuju Junes. Lebih tepatnya ke bagian penjualan peralatan elektronik, di mana televisi yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai portal menuju dunia yang ada di balik televisi. "Hei, apa kita masih perlu memakai seragam sekolah kita? Memangnya kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan ini?" Tanya Yosuke yang sudah mengganti kaos putih dan celana panjang merahnya dengan seragam gakuran Yasogami High. "Dan juga... sekarang masih pagi, belum banyak pengunjung yang datang. Jadi kita bisa bebas mengeluarkan senjata kita dengan aman..." Ucapnya sambil memainkan pisau yang didapatnya dari Daidara.

Mendengar ucapan si pemuda berambut oranye, urat di kepala Chie mendadak muncul. "Kau mau kejadian saat kau dan Souji dibawa ke kantor polisi terulang lagi?!" Bentak Chie, membuat pemuda yang sebelumnya berkata terdiam dan memandangnya tidak percaya.

'Senpai dibawa ke kantor polisi? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?' Rise, yang baru tiba setelah mengganti sundress oranye yang ia kenakan sebelumnya dengan seifuku miliknya, kini tertarik dengan informasi terbaru baginya yang berhubungan dengan senpainya yang berambut keperakan. "Memangnya kapan itu terjadi, Chie-senpai?"

Kini giliran Yukiko yang juga penasaran akan kebenaran hal itu. "Kamu serius, Chie? Kapan terjadinya?" Setelahnya, Teddie dan Kanji juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Nanako dan Naoto hanya memilih untuk diam saja melihatnya.

'Sepertinya, selain Souji-senpai, Yosuke-senpai dan Chie-senpai, hanya aku yang mengetahui hal itu... Mungkin Nanako juga...' Batin si gadis bertopi yang mengenakan gakuran Yasogami High, tangan kanannya bergerak memperbaiki posisi topi biru gelap yang ia pakai. 'Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku diam saja.' Batinnya lagi sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman-teman setimnya itu.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya dari ayah...' Batin gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir pigtail. 'Kapan ya?' Ia pun berusaha mengingatnya, namun hasilnya nihil. 'Mungkin nanti aku tanya Big bro saja saat pulang ke rumah nanti.'

"Ah... Itu terjadi saat aku, Souji dan Yosuke akan menyelamatkanmu, Yukiko." Jawab Chie sambil menoleh ke arah teman dekatnya, kemudian sedikit merinding karena merasakan aura gelap dari belakangnya. Ia pun refleks membalikkan badannya sambil memasang kuda-kuda pertarungan ala tokoh favoritnya yang biasa ia gunakan, dan menemukan dua orang pemuda yang menatapnya datar dengan intens. Keringat dingin langsung membasahi tengkuk lehernya. "Ahahaha... Ups."

"Seingatku... kau sudah janji untuk tidak menceritakannya ke yang lain, Chie." Tutur Souji, tatapan datarnya yang intens tidak lepas dari gadis berambut bob yang berdiri di depannya.

"Partner, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan kepadanya sebagai hukuman?" Yosuke, yang kini terlihat meregangkan jemari kedua tangannya, menanyai pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ahahaha... Maaf... aku... keceplosan..." Kata Chie sambil nyengir, menyembunyikan rasa takut akan hal yang nantinya ia alami.

Sang leader terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Chie, ikut aku." Ucapnya sambil meraih pergelangan tangan kiri gadis yang dimaksud dengan tangan kanannya.

"H-hei! Apa yang mau kalian-"

"Aku ada hukuman yang pantas untukmu." Potong sang leader. "Ayo, Yosuke." Kemudian, kedua pemuda itu, plus si gadis berambut bob yang mereka seret, bergerak ke salah satu sudut yang jarang dilewati pengunjung di bagian penjualan peralatan elektronik di Junes, meninggalkan anggota IT yang lain dan Nanako yang hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya.

"**S-Souji, Y-Yosuke, a-aku sudah minta maaf... T-tunggu... Itu kan... Kyaaaaaa! Tidaaaaaaak! Apa pun selain itu! Aku mohon! Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Untungnya saat itu Junes masih sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan Chie selain anggota IT plus Nanako dan beberapa staff Junes yang mendapatkan shifft kerja saat itu. Mereka hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Souji dan Yosuke kembali dengan aura normal mereka. Di belakang mereka, Chie melangkah dengan gontai dan pandangannya terlihat sangat ketakutan. "S-serangga..." Gumamnya pelan. Para anggota IT, minus Souji, Yosuke dan Chie tentunya, plus Nanako lagi-lagi dibuat sweatdropped karenanya.

* * *

"Sekarang saatnya."

Setelah sang leader berkata demikian, satu persatu anggota IT masuk ke dalam televisi layar datar yang menjadi portal menuju dunia di balik televisi, menyisakan pemuda berpakaian beruang dan dua orang gadis yang masih belum masuk ke dalamnya, Teddie, Nanako dan Yukiko. Nanako tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya, meski sebelumnya ia pernah melakukannya saat masih berada di masa sebelum ia kembali ke masa lalu, tepatnya ketika ia dan Teddie dikejar puluhan shadow yang muncul di kota tempatnya tinggal. "Nana-chan, pakai kacamata ini." Ucap Teddie sambil menyerahkan kacamata berframe putih dengan warna merah muda di ujungnya kepada Nanako.

"Ini untuk apa, Teddie?" Tanya Nanako sambil memperhatikan kacamata yang diberikan si beruang.

"Di dalam sana kabutnya sangat tebal. Kacamata itu berfungsi untuk melihat menembus kabut tebal itu." Jawab Teddie menjelaskan. Nanako mengangguk mengerti dan langsung mengenakannya. "Ternyata dugaanku benar." Ucap si beruang, pandangannya tidak terlepas dari wajah si gadis berambut pigtail.

"Hmm? Apanya yang benar?" Nanako dibuat bingung karenanya.

"Nana-chan menjadi tambah cantik setelah mengenakan kacamata itu. Sensei pasti juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku kalau melihatnya." Ucapan Teddie sukses membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah si gadis berambut pigtail. "Aku masuk duluan ya!" Dan ia pun langsung menghilang setelah masuk ke dalam televisi di depannya.

"Dasar Teddie." Yukiko tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Teddie yang belum bisa diubah. "Ayo, Nanako." Ajaknya, tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri si gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir pigtail. "Kita masuk ke dalam."

"A-ah iya..." Dan mereka berdua pun segera masuk ke dalam televisi yang menjadi portal antara dunia di mana manusia hidup dengan dunia shadow tinggal.

* * *

**BRUK!**

"Aduh!"

Akhirnya Nanako mendarat, atau lebih tepatnya jatuh, di sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti studio pembuatan film yang lengkap dengan tiang-tiang lampu sorot. Kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang cukup asing baginya. "Apa kita sudah sampai di dalamnya?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Ya." Jawab gadis bersweater merah membenarkan. "Kita sudah berada di dunia di balik televisi, tempat kami menolong orang-orang yang "dilempar" ke dalam sini." Lanjutnya, tangan kanannya meraih lengan kiri Nanako versi remaja untuk membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nanako mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yukiko-nee." Ucapnya sambil sedikit mengelus bagian belakang tubuhnya, tepatnya di bawah pinggang. "Meski di bagian sini agak sakit karena jatuh tadi."

Yukiko tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Nanti kau pasti terbiasa." Ucap Yukiko, senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku juga seperti itu saat pertama kali masuk sini." Tutur si gadis berambut hitam sambil sedikit mengingat kembali kenangan yang pernah dialaminya. "Meski saat itu aku menjadi korban dan ditolong oleh Chie, Teddie, Yosuke-kun dan... Souji-kun." Gadis itu melanjutkan sambil memejamkan mata, sedikit rona merah muncul ketika mengatakan nama yang terakhir. Gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian kembali membuka matanya. "Ayo, Nanako. Kita susul yang lain." Ucapnya sambil mengajak Nanako ke sekumpulan remaja yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari mereka berdua.

Begitu Nanako dan Yukiko tiba, para anggota IT terlihat tengah berdiskusi. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba berlatih di tempat kita mengejar Kubo Mitsuo? Mungkin di sana masih ada shadownya..." Ujar Yosuke.

"Hmm... Kalau di tempat itu sepertinya shadow yang nanti kita hadapi tidak setara dengan kekuatan yang kita miliki. Pasti shadow di sana sangat lemah." Chie yang tidak setuju mencoba memberi alternatif lain. "Bagaimana kalau di tempat kita melawan Izanami? Shadow di sana menurutku cukup kuat."

Souji menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan saran temannya yang berambut bob. "Ingat, di sini kita juga membawa Nanako. Dia belum memiliki persona." Ia mengingatkan. "Teddie, Rise, bisa kalian periksa tempat mana yang sesuai? Kalau bisa yang hanya ada sedikit shadow dan kekuatannya cukup lemah dari kekuatan kita." Pintanya kepada kedua anggota tim yang ia maksud, yang dijawab mereka dengan anggukan.

"Siap, Sensei!" / "Baik, Souji-senpai!"

Kemudian, si beruang dan si gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir twintail mencoba memeriksanya dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Teddie dengan mengkonsentrasikan seluruh perhatiannya ke indra penciuman tajam yang ia miliki. Sedangkan Rise, "Persona!" Setelah berkata demikian, kartu yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya hancur dengan mengeluarkan seperti kaca yang pecah dan kemudian muncul Kanzeon, persona miliknya. Setelah itu, dengan menggunakan lensa yang dimiliki persona miliknya itu, Rise mencoba mencari tempat yang sesuai. Hanya saja...

"Rise, keadaan personamu sepertinya agak aneh." Kata Kanji yang memperhatikan persona milik sang idol yang kini menetap di Inaba. "Wujudnya seperti... tidak stabil..."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Kanji-kun?" Rise dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Kanji. "Kanzeon-ku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan si preman yang gemar menjahit itu. "Tunggu... Kenapa kekuatan lensanya melemah? Dan... kenapa aku juga merasa tubuhku melemah?" Tanya Rise kepada dirinya, napasnya entah kenapa jadi agak terengah-engah. Kemudian ia memilih keluar dari belakang lensa milik personanya dan menemukan kebenaran dari perkataan Kanji. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Di hadapan Rise, wujud persona miliknya terlihat tidak stabil dan seperti akan berubah.

Para anggota IT yang lain juga menjado kaget karenanya. Karena hal yang seperti itu baru mereka alami pertama kalinya. "Souji, persona Rise kenapa jadi aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Chie kepada sang leader, ia bingung melihatnya. Souji sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sehingga ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. "Tunggu, apa mungkin personaku juga..." Chie pun kemudian mencoba mengeluarkan persona miliknya. "Persona! Suzuka Gongen!" Ucapnya sambil memberi tendangan berputar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan kartu yang muncul di hadapannya. Kemudian muncul Suzuka Gongen, persona miliknya, dengan kondisi yang sama seperti persona milik Rise, wujudnya tidak stabil dan seperti akan berubah. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Gumamnya bingung.

Melihat hal yang sama terjadi juga pada Chie, Souji dan anggota IT lainnya mencoba mengeluarkan persona milik masing-masing. Dan hasilnya juga sama seperti yang dialami Rise dan Chie, wujud persona milik mereka tidak stabil dan terlihat seperti akan berubah. "Sensei, apa yang terjadi dengan persona kita?" Tanya Teddie dengan air mata mengalir deras seperti air terjun keluar dari matanya. Beberapa anggota IT yang lain juga terlihat panik dan bingung karena kejadian itu. Souji yang terlihat tenang, berusaha mencari jawaban dari kejadian itu. Begitu juga dengan Naoto.

Nanako bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Big bro, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan ini, Nanako." Souji masih berpikir keras mencari tahu penyebab persona mereka bisa tidak stabil seperti itu. 'Apa mungkin karena kejadian waktu itu?'

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, masing-masing persona milik semua anggota IT berubah. "Heh? Jiraiya?" Kedua mata Yosuke terbelalak ketika melihat persona miliknya, Susano-o, berubah kembali menjadi persona awal miliknya, Jiraiya. "Kenapa kembali menjadi Jiraiya?"

Bukan hanya persona milik si pemuda ber-headphone saja, tetapi juga persona milik anggota IT yang lain juga kembali ke wujud awal. Bahkan, Izanagi-No-Okami, persona terkuat milik sang leader, juga kembali menjadi Izanagi, persona awal miliknya. "Sepertinya ini memang karena itu." Gumam sang leader pelan.

"Huh? Karena apa, Senpai?" Tanya Kanji yang berdiri di sebelah Souji.

"Semuanya." Perkataan Souji membuat anggota IT lainnya yang agak panik menoleh ke arahnya. "Sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa persona kita kembali ke wujud awal."

Naoto tersenyum kecil karenanya. "Jadi Souji-senpai juga menyadarinya?" si gadis bertopi yang mendapat julukan "Detective Prince" itu sudah mengerti penyebab kenapa persona masing-masing anggota IT berubah kembali ke wujud awal. "Ini karena itu kan?"

Souji mengangguk menjawabnya. "Akan aku coba jelaskan kepada kalian penyebab ini terjadi." Ia pun mulai menjelaskan penyebabnya. "Kalian masih ingat saat terakhir kita melawan Izanami?" Anggota IT lain mengangguk. "Saat itu kita semua terhisap ke dalam kegelapan yang ia ciptakan. Kemudian, aku berhasil bangkit kembali berkat dukungan dari kalian dan orang-orang yang kukenal. Berkat itu pula, Izanagi milikku berubah menjadi Izanagi-No-Okami dan mengalahkan Izanami dengan Myriad Truth." Souji menyudahi reka ulang kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya itu, pandangan para anggota IT masih tertuju ke leader mereka.

"Lalu kenapa persona kita kembali ke wujud awal?" Tanya Yosuke yang masih belum bisa menemukan jawaban dari cerita Souji. Chie yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya menyikut pelan.

Souji menghela napas pelan karenanya. "Kalau menurut pendapatku, persona kalian melemah dan kembali ke wujud awal karena melindungi kalian ketika terhisap ke dalam kegelapan yang dibuat oleh Izanami." Ia menjelaskan, beberapa anggota IT lain yang sebelumnya masih belum mengerti akhirnya mengangguk paham. "Sedangkan untuk personaku sendiri, sepertinya karena kekuatan besar yang dikerahkannya ketika melawan Izanami di saat terakhir, dengan menggunakan Myriad Truth." Souji menyudahi penjelasannya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Nanako. "Sepertinya kita hanya bisa ke tempat dengan shadow yang lemah saja untuk meningkatkan dari awal kekuatan persona kita. Kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini, Nanako?"

Nanako mengangguk menjawabnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Big bro."

"Apa boleh buat..." Chie terlihat kecewa. "Aku harus mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi."

Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, Yukiko mendekati Chie dan mencoba menyemangatinya. "Jangan seperti itu, Chie. Kamu harus tetap semangat seperti biasanya. Kita pasti bisa mengembalikan kekuatan persona kita. Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya." Ucap si gadis berbando merah sambil tersenyum.

Si gadis berambut bob tertegun karenanya. "Perkataanmu benar, Yukiko. Terlalu cepat kalau aku menyerah sebelum bertindak." Kini ia terlihat kembali seperti dirinya yang bersemangat seperti biasanya. "Terima kasih, Yukiko."

"Aku juga pasti akan mengembalikan kekuatan personaku!" Teriak Kanji dengan penuh semangat. "Tidak peduli akan memakan waktu cepat atau lambat!" Lanjutnya lantang.

"Memang benar apa yang kau katakan, Kanji." Gumam Yosuke pelan. "Tapi tidak perlu berteriak sampai seperti itu. Kau mau membuat gendang telingaku pecah?" Tanyanya, pandangannya tertuju ke pemuda yang dimaksud, ia sebenarnya hanya bercanda.

Kanji terdiam begitu mendengar apa yang kakak kelasnya yang selalu membawa headphone di setiap petualangan mereka itu katakan. "A-ah... Maaf, Yosuke-senpai."

"Kanji." Panggilan Chie membuat si pemuda yang jago menjahit itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Asal kau tahu saja... dia hanya mengerjaimu." Kata Chie dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau beritahukan?!" Si gadis yang menggemari film bela diri itu hanya bersiul untuk menjawabnya.

"Ho... Aku mengerti, Senpai." Kanji kini mulai meregangkan kedua tangannya, sepertinya ia siap menyerang orang yang mengerjainya.

"Ahaha... Kanji, tadi itu hanya bercanda." Si pemuda berambut oranye mulai terlihat ketakutan. "S-sepertinya aku harus menjauh dari sini." Ia pun segera melesat menjauhi Kanji yang kemudian mengejarnya. Anggota IT yang lain dibuat tertawa karenanya.

"Sensei!" Teddie tiba-tiba berteriak, wajahnya terlihat serius mengendus bau yang tertangkap oleh hidungnya. Souji dan anggota IT lainnya plus Nanako segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang mendekat!"

Rise juga ikut mencoba menganalisa sesuatu yang mendekati mereka. "Tidak mungkin..." Ucapnya tidak percaya, lensa milik personanya terlihat menutupi matanya. "Kekuatannya... terlalu kuat untuk kita hadapi dengan kekuatan kita saat ini..."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Yosuke, yang menyudahi acara kejar-kejarannya dengan Kanji, terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Bukankah tempat ini selalu aman dari shadow?" Tanyanya agak panik.

"Tenang, Yosuke." Kata sang leader. "Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali ke dunia kita." Ujarnya, mengetahui bahaya yang akan mereka hadapi jika tetap berada di tempat mereka kini berpijak. "Teddie, segera siapkan portal keluarnya."

Si beruang mengangguk paham. "Baik, Sen-"

**BUAK!**

"Aaaaakh!"

Bongkahan batu besar berwarna hitam menghantam tubuh si beruang, membuatnya terlempar dan tidak sadarkan diri. "Teddie!" Teriak Nanako histeris. Ia berusaha mendekati Teddie, namun kakak sepupunya menghalanginya.

"Semuanya, segera siapkan senjata dan persona kalian! Rise, analisa seberapa besar kekuatan musuh yang akan kita hadapi saat ini! Usahakan kelemahannya bisa ditemukan! Yukiko, tolong coba sembuhkan Teddie dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki saat ini dan barang penyembuh yang kita beli di Shiroku!" Sang leader memerintahkan para anggota IT dengan segera. "Oh ya, satu lagi, Yukiko. Bisa berikan itu kepada Nanako? Mungkin bisa membantu kita untuk mengalahkan shadow itu." Ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah anggota timnya yang berbando merah.

"Ah... Baik, Souji-kun." Yukiko kemudian membuka dan memeriksa isi tas besar warna merah yang ia bawa. "Nanako, kau bisa memanah kan?" Tanyanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah busur panah dan beberapa anak panah yang ia ambil dari tas merah miliknya.

Nanako menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini... untukku?"

Yukiko mengiyakan. "Itu busur tua milik kakekku yang disimpan di gudang penginapan." Ia memberitahu. "Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu kan? Karena hanya itu yang aku punya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Yukiko-nee!" Nanako menerima busur panah beserta anak panahnya dengan senang hati, senyum manis terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. Anggota IT lainnya, minus Teddie yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, tersenyum melihatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan getaran hebat di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Semuanya! Dia datang! Aku harap kalian berhati-hati menghadapinya!" Rise berteriak memperingati teman-temannya. Sesaat kemudian, sosok besar muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, Partner. Ini... bercanda kan?" Ucap Yosuke, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di hadapan para anggota IT dan Dojima Nanako versi remaja, berdiri shadow berwujud raksasa batu yang berwarna hitam dan hanya memiliki satu mata besar hitam yang berwarna merah menyala. Wajah raksasa batu itu ditutupi topeng berbentuk tengkorak dengan sebuah lubang besar di tengahnya untuk mata shadow itu.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

* * *

**A.N :**

**Chapter ****7**** updated!**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan saya mem-publish update fanfic ini. Imajinasi saya agak buntu selama beberapa waktu. Tapi saya sudah berusaha menggantinya dengan menyajikan kejutan-kejutan dalam fanfic ini yang bisa dinikmati para reader sekalian.**

**Sekian dari saya untuk chapter ****7**** ini. Maaf kalau saya banyak melakukan kesalahan di dalam fanfic ini. Review atau pun flame anda akan sangat membantu saya dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hierophant Kagutsuchi**


End file.
